Omoni's Alphyne 100
by Omoni
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and fics about Alphys and Undyne's relationship during and after the events of the True Pacifist run of the game. There will be spoilers, smut, fluff, and sappy romance within! Using the prompts found on Livejournal, I plan to go through at least one full table before I'm done!
1. First Kiss

For Alphys, the beach was a wonderful place. She never lost her love for it over the years spent on the surface, and always made any excuse to go. It was, after all, the place where Undyne kissed her for the first time.

That first time they went together was the first time they'd ever set foot on a surface beach. Undyne was especially excited, since she'd always loved the idea of beaches ever since she learnt they existed. However, once they got there, they realised that they truly had no idea what a beach really was - or how incredible one could be.

The water made Alphys a little nervous - there was so much of it and it stretched very, very far - but she loved the sand. Undyne loved both the water and the sand, and pretty much everything else she saw - even the Nice Cream Guy (well, maybe she was just fond of the Nice Cream Guy...). That first time they spent almost twenty minutes just staring at the expanse of blue and beige before them.

"This is _amazing,"_ Undyne breathed out, her eye wide and her smile wider.

Alphys's toes were digging into the sand, creating a lovely sensual experience that had her entertaining the idea of finding a pocket of sand and sunbathing within it. From the corner of her eye, she watched Undyne, adoring her smile and how happily mystified she looked.

Suddenly, Undyne shoved her bag at Alphys and ran for the water with her trademark shout, startling - and exciting - both Greater and Lesser Dogs into watching and wagging their tails. Undyne leapt into the water with a huge splash, where she disappeared beneath the waves. Alphys clutched her bag to her chest a trace nervously, eyeing the water closely for Undyne's return.

When she was about to go in after her, Undyne popped up some distance away, laughing so loud and so happily that her eye was a crescent. "Alphys!" she called. "Come on in! It's so nice!"

Alphys shook her head, eyeing instead the ledge to the main stretch closely. It was very sandy and directly in the sunlight, which made it very appealing to her. She waved to Undyne, pointed at it, and smiled. Undyne pouted in such a way that had Alphys blushing, and she hoped Undyne couldn't see it. (She could, and found it sweet.) Hastily, she went to the ledge and hopped onto it, carefully placing both her bag and Undyne's close by.

The stones were warm and soothing beneath her, and she sighed and got comfortable, closing her eyes. There was a slight breeze, and the scent and feel of cool water on that breeze was a nice counter-balance to the heat of the sandy stones. She listened to Undyne splashing in the water, sometimes laughing just for the hell of it, enjoying the feel of it too much _not_ to act silly in it. It was a nice sound.

The surface, Alphys decided with a smile, was an amazing place. It was as if it was made for the two of them, this beach - the water for Undyne, and the sun and sand for Alphys. She blushed at the thought, and her eyes opened, her smile flickering. Her gaze fell on Undyne again, and she watched her swim easily like, well, a fish, looking so thrilled that Alphys smiled wider just from seeing it.

After a while, Undyne vanished under the surface again, but this time Alphys was calm about it. Instead of panicking, she grabbed her phone and opened one of the game apps, thinking it would be a perfect addition to a wonderful scenario: a good venue and a good game. She got so into it - as well as slightly sun-baked and thus drowsy from it - that she hadn't realised Undyne had got out of the water until she was sitting on the ledge with her. She wanted to look up, but she was caught up in this one boss she'd been desperate to beat, and was already so close to beating, when...

...Undyne kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes shot up from the phone, went blind, and her whole body went hot. She keeled over to the side, instantly dazed, and she heard Undyne laugh - normal at first, then almost maniacal - at her reaction. (And of course Alphys lost that battle as well, but it was worth it.)

When she could, Alphys looked up at Undyne, whose laughter was so gleeful that it was contagious; the situation was rather funny, after all, even to Alphys. She, now in an odd, almost playful mood, decided to stay where she was, holding onto her phone loosely. She closed her eyes, her heart racing and a silly smile on her face, feeling the sun's heat - and the heat brought on by Undyne's kiss - and loving it.

Soon she felt a pair of cool, damp hands grab one of hers and pull her back up so she was sitting again. Alphys gripped onto one of them tight, and when she finally looked at Undyne, she refused to let go.

Undyne grinned at her. "A kiss on the cheek KOs the great doctor," she said, leaning down so close Alphys couldn't - didn't want to - look away. "I wonder what a _real_ kiss would do?"

"W-we should test it," Alphys blurted out, her blush deepening again. "F-for science?" She smiled.

Undyne raised an eyebrow, her expression delighted. Without another word, Undyne grabbed Alphys's face between her hands and kissed her again, this time on the lips. Alphys closed her eyes and returned it, her hands going to Undyne's and gripping tight. Undyne laughed softly and pulled away, just a little, to say, _"That's_ more like it, Alphy."

Alphys smiled up at her, the nickname sounding so sweet to her that her eyes threatened to tear up. To cover it up, Alphys squeezed Undyne's hands and said, "T-try again. F-for a proper test sample."

Undyne's eye sparked, and she did, deeper this time, and Alphys's heart soared, feeling warmer than the sun, calmer than the waters - and deeply in love.


	2. Final

"This is it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Alphys hesitated. "Because we have to think of it as our only place, the only one we'll ever get."

Undyne waved her arms. "Yeah! And this is it!" she repeated, gesturing to the empty space around them. They both stood in the living room of a two-bedroom, single-storey house on the surface, one with a small basement and a big backyard, as well as a wonderful porch in the front. It was relatively decently-priced - even for monsters - though both knew that maybe another place would be cheaper. Despite that, both knew, the moment they walked in, that this was their home.

Alphys knew, but wanted to make sure. It was a bad habit of hers, to always ask more than once - okay, thrice - if something was okay, in order to seek reassurance that it was. This, however, she felt she needed to be extra-sure.

"We could build you a library nook in the second bedroom, or a sciencey room for whatever," Undyne went on with a grin, still waving her arms. "I can make the basement my work-out room - or vice-versa, even! Whatever works, Alphy!" Her arms dropped, but the smile did not. "This is definitely it."

Alphys grabbed on of Undyne's hands between her own tight, smiling, and Undyne was unable to look away. She loved how the simple gesture seemed to light up Alphys's face into something adorable - which she did adore.

"M-me too," Alphys agreed shyly. "Th-the backyard can be a garden," she added. "For flowers, vegetables, and tea!"

Undyne laughed. "Asgore will love that!" she agreed.

But Alphys wasn't done. "We could invite everyone over, f-for dinner, and we could watch movies together or play games or just talk," she went on, excitement making her speech fast. "And we could have Frisk over to stay if possible, and Papyrus, of course. We should probably look into getting a fold-out couch or futon or something for guests to sleep on. I know a great builder who knows how to make things like that, he made my box-bed that I had in the Lab, it was really good, and..." She caught Undyne's look - listening avidly and beaming from what she heard - and she blushed, trailing off.

"That settles it," Undyne agreed. "This is our home."

Alphys nodded, squeezing Undyne's hand tight. "Y-yes. Home," she agreed. "For us."

Undyne's smile softened. "Yeah, exactly!" she said. "Just for us." She flashed another grin, then said, "I'll go tell the agent," before rushing off to do so.

Alphys stood in the middle of the room, seeing so much potential in so small a space. She didn't know it, but she, too, was beaming, a hand to her cheek and her smile wide - but also a little silly.

 _Home,_ she thought. _Our home. Undyne and I._

There was no where else she'd rather be.


	3. Numb

Undyne's grip on Alphys's wrist was tight, as was the grip of her other hand on her hip. Alphys leaned down and kissed her, and she returned it breathlessly, a small sound escaping her as she did. Her eye closed, and Alphys kept her hand moving, following Undyne's tugs and pulls of her wrist as she did.

Soon, Undyne tilted her head back, breaking the kiss to gasp out Alphys's name, her eye squeezed tightly shut and her hands gripping hard. Alphys shut her eyes, loving the sound of her name like that, especially in situations like this.

When she calmed, Undyne sighed deeply, her hands dropping. Then she muttered, "...shit."

Alphys sighed, looking down at her; Undyne was wearing a silly grin, her eye still closed, clearly contented despite what she just said.

"Again?" asked Alphys.

"Yep. I told you! Every time!" Undyne's grin widened. "You _never_ believe me."

 _"Every_ time?"

Undyne opened her eye, raising her hands slowly and shaking them out. Alphys stared, noting how limp they looked. "I can kinda feel my fingers, but not really. I can't move them yet, that's for sure."

Alphys took one of her hands between her own and nuzzled it gently, and Undyne smiled wider, her eye softening. "Can you feel this?" Alphys wondered.

"A little," Undyne admitted.

 _"Every time,_ though?" Alphys asked again, her eyes sharp, as if trying to tell if Undyne was playing a trick on her.

"Yes!" Undyne insisted, reaching up and grabbing onto Alphys's face, her grip clumsy and light. "Every time you make me come, my hands go numb!"

Alphys finally laughed, and Undyne pulled away and growled with a blush, hiding under the covers.


	4. Broken Wings

"Alphy?"

Alphys curled further into a ball beneath the blankets, shutting her eyes. She hated how hurt Undyne sounded, but, try as she might - and she did try - she couldn't get up. She just couldn't get out of bed. So she said nothing.

She felt Undyne sit down next to her, and she shut her eyes, feeling hot shame fill her. She knew this would happen eventually in front of Undyne, but she'd hoped it would be much later, if it had to be at all. Instead, it was a mere few weeks after they'd moved into the home they now shared, and already she felt smothered by that horrible, all-encompassing feeling.

Undyne leaned close and placed a hand on Alphys's forehead, as though feeling for a fever. Alphys felt a lump form in her throat, the gesture so gentle, so caring, that it almost hurt. Undyne's fingers gently brushed over her head, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Alphy, what's wrong?" asked Undyne softly. She lay down next to her, her arms now going around Alphys tight, blankets and all. "Are you getting sick?"

"Yes," Alphys blurted out. "N-no. I... I-I'm fine." She winced, hating that her default setting when trapped by a question was to lie. "D-don't worry," she added. At least _that_ was honest.

"Hmph," Undyne answered. "I'm gonna worry. Especially when you won't get up for the day. You haven't even had breakfast and it's almost noon, Alphy."

"Don't need it," muttered Alphys darkly. "Could stand to lose the weight."

"Alphy!" Undyne sat up and leaned over her again, trying to get a better look at her, but Alphys hid under the blankets, instead. "Alphy, come on!"

"N-no," Alphys said, her voice now choked as well as muffled. "I'm trash. I'm..." She bit her lip to keep from lying again, her hands clutching the blankets to her holding tight.

Undyne curled up against her, and she sniffled, unable to smother it. "Okay," said Undyne softly, holding Alphys as close to her as possible. "You're not, first of all. Second of all, you still need to eat, regardless of how you feel about your weight. Please come on out, sweetie."

Alphys shook her head, wishing she could be more eloquent about how she felt, but she never was in these kinds of moods. How could she explain it, so that Undyne could understand? That it wasn't Undyne's fault, but something to do with Alphys's brain, and that, sometimes, her brain seemed to almost short-out with unexplained self-loathing and sadness?

She tried to say that, but only got out, "Not your fault. I swear."

Undyne bit her lip, unsure despite herself. It didn't seem to be her fault, true, but she still felt as if she'd either missed something or perhaps caused this by accident. "Can you talk me through it?" she wondered carefully. "Can you try to word your thoughts as they come to you, or something?"

Alphys hated that Undyne still sounded so sad, so she tried to explain again. "S-sometimes, I get... sad. Angry at m-myself. I-I can't m-move when it happens. Because, what's the point?" Her voice broke, then became quiet. "I'm n-nobody, so who cares if I get up at all? _I-I_ don't even care..."

Undyne was silent for a moment, before she murmured, _"I_ care. You're someone to me, Alphy. Probably..." Her voice went close to a whisper. "Probably for longer than you even know it..."

Alphys opened her eyes at that, confused. She carefully dug her way out from the blankets, but only up to her neck. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

Undyne blushed suddenly, looking to the side. "I mean..." She smiled a little shyly, then looked back at her. "Come on, Alphy. You're smart. I've had my eye on you for a long, long time."

Alphys looked away this time. "You're just saying that to cheer me up," she said, rather unfairly.

"No, nerd, I'm not," Undyne replied, rolling her eye. "I have. Did. Heh." Her blush deepened. "Shut up, okay?"

At that, Alphys poked her head back out. "W-wait," she said slowly, bemused, now. "You're serious?"

Undyne scratched her cheek, her blush deepening. "Forget I said it, okay? Let's focus on you!"

"N-no!" Alphys brought her hands out from under the blankets and pushed them down further, to look at Undyne closer. Her heart, oddly, seemed to feel a little better already. "You said it! Were you lying?"

"I never lie to you!" Undyne answered hotly. When Alphys raised her eyebrows at her, she sighed. "Fine. Since I first met you, okay? Shut up."

Now Alphys was the one who blushed. "Wh-what? When we met?"

"Yeah." Undyne grabbed part of a blanket and tried to hide her face beneath it. "Shut up, okay? You were... you _are..._ so smart, and cute, and fun to be with... so shut up about it!" She pulled the blanket over her head.

Alphys stared, her heart racing. "Undyne?"

"Merph."

"M-me too. With you." It was the truth, after all. When Alphys met Undyne that day, a distant crush became a very near-and-dear love. But she'd thought it'd been one-sided for the longest time. She never dreamt that it would be reciprocated at all. But for the same amount of time?

Undyne peered up from under the blanket, still red. "Yeah?" she said, a small smile on her face. "For real?"

Alphys nodded, reaching up and placing her hand on Undyne's warm cheek. Deep down, that sadness and hatred still prevailed, but when she met Undyne's gaze, she saw the smile that came with it, and especially when she felt a hand touch hers, it almost seemed just a little bit smaller.

Suddenly, she realised she was actually rather hungry. "Undyne?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Undyne grinned, her face lighting up at once. "I love you, Alphy. That's my damned _point!"_

Alphys felt a small smile tug at her lips. "I-I got it," she said honestly.

"Good!" Undyne grabbed Alphys's face between her hands and shook her a little, bringing a laugh, surprising them both. Undyne looked delighted just from hearing that small sound. "Can you... do you think you're ready to eat something? Honestly?"

Alphys nodded slowly. Undyne slid out of bed and helped her get free of the blankets, then pulled her into a hug. Alphys, surprised, hugged back, closing her eyes and loving the feel of it.

"Whatever it is, even if you don't know, it's okay," Undyne said gently, rubbing Alphys's back slowly. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

Alphys clung onto her, a fresh wave of tears suddenly crashing into her. She whispered, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Undyne demanded. "It's why I'm here!"

Alphys sniffled in reply. They both knew there was more to it than that.

"C'mon," Undyne said, her tone softer. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Okay," Alphys agreed, a little tearfully.

"And," Undyne added, "if you ever say or imply you're fat again, I'll be pissed off." The hard tone spoke louder than the actual words did.

Alphys smiled a little bit more at that. "Sorry," she said honestly.

"The only one you should say that to," Undyne replied, leading her out to the kitchen, "is yourself, my love."


	5. Melody

Undyne was playing the piano. This wasn't unusual, as she always did, at least once a day. 'Attacking the ivories' was one of her favourite things in the world. She was self-taught, and very good in spite of it, mostly learning by ear than by theory or lesson. She found it easier to learn that way.

Alphys sat nearby, reading, but also listening. She loved listening to Undyne play, even when she made mistakes and bashed the keyboard into discontent chords. If the piece was quick, Alphys's foot would move in time to it. It slow and calm, Alphys would lean back and feel almost sleepy as she listened.

Today's session was so far a mix of both, giving an interesting soundtrack to the book Alphys was reading. Undyne practised an hour a day - at least - and Alphys loved to spend time with her as she did, loving this side of Undyne, one she rarely shared with anyone. Papyrus was one. Alphys was another. (Asgore was the only other.)

Undyne eyed Alphys closely as she played. She could see all of Alphys's reactions to whatever she played quite easily, and it was obvious that Alphys enjoyed what she heard - and listened to whatever Undyne played. With a grin, she shifted from one song to another, so abruptly it caught Alphys's attention, and she looked up from her book.

Then she felt all of the blood rush to her face, the book falling into her lap, as Undyne played. She looked at Undyne, who was still grinning at her as she played, and she stared back, speechless and spellbound.

Undyne was playing the piano arrangement of the theme of _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie._

Her heart racing, Alphys got to her feet and rushed to Undyne's side, colliding into her with a hug so hard that Undyne's fingers fumbled into nonsense notes and she laughed, but Alphys didn't care. She was already kissing Undyne's laughs away, pulling her close enough to feel that her heart was racing, now, too.

"So," Undyne murmured between kisses, as Alphys tugged on her hands to get her to her feet - which she did. "You like?"

"Bed," Alphys blurted out as her answer, her face burning and her kisses still firm. _"Now."_

Undyne laughed again, only this time it was a chuckle, and she scooped Alphys up into her arms. Alphys clung onto her, now kissing down along her jawline to her neck, and Undyne stumbled a bit - but still managed to, just barely, get both of them into the bedroom.

"You didn't even let me finish," Undyne said breathlessly.

"Later," Alphys replied, kissing her lips again deeply, and Undyne laughed once more, the sound both soft - and happy.


	6. Rules

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Undyne's tone was soft, but anyone who knew her also knew that this wasn't exactly a good thing, especially considering the context.

The clerk behind the desk seemed to sense it, for he looked a little nervous, now. "At this time," he repeated carefully, "there are no licenses being issued for monsters."

"Why?" Undyne asked, her voice still quiet.

"Right now, we're still trying to get other things for monsters, first."

"Like?"

"Undyne." Alphys tugged on her hand gently, trying to pull her away. "It's fine. Let's just go home, okay?"

 _"No,"_ Undyne growled. "Like what?" she asked the clerk, who was looking at Alphys in an almost helpless manner.

"Like, uh, housing permits, land ownership, health care, you know, things like that..."

Undyne was silent in response to that, letting her glare be her primary response. Alphys again tugged on the hand she held, noticing that it now shook. "Undyne-,"

"It's _not_ okay, you know," Undyne snapped suddenly. "What you're doing, what the city is doing. I get it, sort of. But all I'm asking for is just one license - just one. It's not that hard. Just go and get one for us."

"I-,"

"Undyne, he can't," Alphys interjected finally. "He can't because he doesn't make the rules. He only upholds them."

"Well, it's not right!" Undyne burst out, slapping her other hand down on the counter. "It's _not!_ It's just one damned piece of paper!"

The clerk paled, again shooting Alphys a please-help look. Alphys tugged yet again on Undyne's hand. "Undyne," she said, "let's just go."

"This isn't over," Undyne promised the clerk, glaring at him a final time. But she did let Alphys pull her away, though the glare didn't fade.

Once outside, Undyne growled, summoned a spear, and threw it down into the ground, with a crash and a shout. Alphys touched her arm, and Undyne drooped, her hand going over her eyes, her teeth bared.

"I hate them," she snarled. "I hate them _all."_ But here, her voice broke, and Alphys reached for her. Undyne fell into her arms, burying her face into Alphys's shoulder, shaking.

"It'll be okay," Alphys said, only half-lying., trying to keep her voice calm.

"I just want one thing, just _one license,_ Alphy," was the broken reply.

"And you'll get it," Alphys replied firmly. "Someday."

"But clearly, not anytime soon."

"No," agreed Alphys softly. "It looks that way."

"I loathe them."

"You don't, not all of them. Not even most. And Frisk is working on it. You like and trust Frisk, right?"

"Of course I do, nerd. What a question."

"Well, then." Alphys rubbed Undyne's back slowly, and felt her relax, just a little. "Trust in Frisk and it'll work out."

Undyne clung onto her tighter, and Alphys could feel her shaking. "I just want to marry you, Alphy," she whispered, sounding so helpless it hurt.

"And I promise, you will," Alphys replied. "When we can. Now let's go home, o-okay?"

Undyne nodded against her shoulder before letting her go, and together, arm-in-arm, they walked home.

Down for now - but certainly not out.


	7. Chocolate

"What the hell is that?"

Alphys was holding up a square of chocolate. "It's a chocolate bar," she said simply.

Undyne stared at it suspiciously. "That doesn't look edible," she answered.

"It is. You know chocolate!" Alphys waved it as she spoke. "We've seen it a million times in human media! It's better than it looks!"

"It looks like-,"

Alphys shoved the square into her mouth before she could finish. She automatically started chewing, and as she did, her eyebrows went up and she blushed, shifting a little, her eye going to Alphys, who was smiling. She swallowed, her blush oddly deepening.

"It does taste better than it looks," Undyne said slowly, eyeing Alphys closely. "What's in it?" Alphys held up the wrapper and began to read it, but Undyne shook her head. "No, I mean, what else? What did they add?"

"Besides preservatives, nothing."

Undyne looked suspicious, as well as... something else. "You sure? It's just that that's making me feel this way?"

Alphys suddenly had an inkling as to what the blush was about, and suddenly felt mischievous. "Try more and see," she advised with a grin.

Undyne did, and her blush went scarlet, staring at Alphys with a gleam in her eye that Alphys knew quite well, indeed.

"Bed," Undyne growled. "And bring that, too." She pointed to the chocolate.


	8. Nostalgia

Waterfall was an important place for both of them. Both were born elsewhere, but both had found themselves drawn to the place for one reason or another, which in turn made the entire place special. It was, after all, where they'd spent most of their time together, before the barrier broke. Therefore, it was natural to want to return once and a while, which they did - often together.

While Undyne visited the Blook farm, Alphys wandered through the dump. Since the barrier broke, the trash piles had gotten smaller (but still accumulated), and it was very strange to see, especially for someone who grew up watching them grow.

She stopped at the tiles in front of the abyss, standing on them with her hands in front of her. She crouched down, digging her claws in and peering at the expanse of the waters before her; she was always entranced by the amount and the power of it all.

Alphys and the abyss shared a history, in a way. She certainly saw the abyss as something focal to her life, at least in the background, anyway. While in school, she'd studied the waters of the abyss for her doctorate, coming up with two new theories for its existence and how it in turn affected the lives of the monsters in each scenario. She was proud of that, and the memories were a mix of anxiety and pride.

Less proud and more anxious was the memory of the time she came here for more than just gazing. She felt a bite of shame when she remembered, but she also smiled, just a bit. It was where she finally met Undyne face-to-face, after all.

"Hey."

Alphys looked up, surprised to see Undyne walking towards her with a small smile; she hadn't even heard her footsteps in the water, she had been so caught up in her reverie. She stood up from her crouch and smiled in return, especially when Undyne joined her on the tiles and hugged her.

"Napstablook says 'hi...'" She imitated the voice so well that Alphys laughed. "Whatcha up to, Alphy?"

"Just thinking," Alphys admitted. Undyne kept her arm around her shoulders and Alphys kept hers around Undyne's waist. Together, they looked down at the abyss in silence, both thinking. Undyne remembered, too.

"Alphy," she said softly, after a moment. "I'm so glad I met you."

Alphys blushed. "I-I'm glad, too, that I m-met you," she agreed, leaning her head on Undyne's shoulder, as Undyne held her closer.

They watched the water for a moment, before Undyne said, "Wanna check out Snowdin while we're here?"

"Y-yes," Alphys nodded with a smile "I'd love to."


	9. Heartbeat

Undyne had excellent hearing, thanks to her fan-like ears. Therefore, she usually ended up hearing what most people could not.

Case-in-point: Alphys. Specifically, her heartbeat. Alphys first spent their friendship lying about her work to Undyne, but her body never betrayed her on it. However, as they grew closer, Alphys lied less and less, but when she did, her heart would always call her out, even though she never knew it. Undyne could hear her heartrate change depending on the lie, and thus could never be fooled.

Alphys's heart, however, betrayed her in more than just lying.

The first time it happened was when they were still just starting to hang out. Every time Undyne was close to Alphys, her heart would race. For the longest time, Undyne assumed that she just had a fast heartrate, and therefore didn't make much of it.

However, as time progressed - and their relationship along with it - Undyne came to understand the true meaning behind it.

Anytime Undyne looked at her with a smile, Alphys's heart sped up. It also happened whenever she touched her, hugged her, and especially kissed her. When they made love, it sped up so fast Undyne worried a little, but she was always fine after - if a bit tired.

Undyne, in short, made Alphys's heart race, and Undyne could hear it each time.

Once, both still catching their breath after a rather frenzied bout of lovemaking, Undyne said, with a smile, "Your heart is going crazy, Alphy."

Alphys opened her eyes slowly, her hand going to her chest. She blushed, feeling it to be true. "Gah," she murmured. "It does that. I-I'm sorry. You can...?" Her eyes fell on Undyne's ears, and her blush deepened. "You can hear it."

Undyne grinned up at her. "Every time," she admitted.

Alphys stared at her. "R-really?"

"Yep."

Alphys hid under the blankets, her whole body going hot with embarrassment. She realised, with that thought, how often Undyne must have heard her heart speed up - and why.

Undyne, with a laugh, buried herself beside Alphys, bringing a delighted giggle from her. Undyne kissed her, and again she heard Alphys's heart speed up - and found it would always speak louder than words.


	10. Stronger

At first, Alphys was meant only to help Undyne, and never to participate. Undyne had asked, during a workout, if Alphys could help her out. When Alphys agreed, she was given cushioned gloves to wear, and she held them up for Undyne to attack. A few times, Alphys flinched and backed up a little, and Undyne, because of it, almost tripped and fell to the floor.

"Alphy, I need those to be _still!"_ she protested.

Alphys lowered her hands and nodded. "S-sorry. It's... habit."

Undyne blinked, a thought coming to her suddenly at that. "Hold your hands up in front of your body, Alphy. Most people don't aim for the face."

Alphys blinked this time, then raised her hands again. "O-okay."

"When I kick at you next, try to push my leg away, okay?" When Alphys nodded, looking bemused, Undyne dipped down, then kicked out at her. Alphys yelped and winced, one hand going towards Undyne's leg, the other covering her face again. Undyne let her leg drop, raising an eyebrow. Though she had flinched and did cover her head, Alphys still tried to deflect her leg, anyway.

"S-sorry," Alphys repeated now, lowering her arms again. "M-maybe I shouldn't try to h-help."

"No, no," said Undyne instantly, reaching forward and gently taking hold of Alphys's wrists. "Keep them up, like this." She adjusted Alphys's hands in a way that would guard both part of her chest and her stomach. Something seemed to clear in Alphys's eyes, then, and they focussed on Undyne, glinting a bit. "Okay, ready?" When she nodded, Undyne grinned. "Here we go."

This time, she threw her fist, and Alphys squeaked and threw her arm out to try and deflect the punch with her glove. It worked, and Undyne let her fist be pushed away. Blinking, Alphys stared at her, then at her own arm. The bemused look was back. She hadn't flinched that time.

"Oh," she said, looking up at Undyne in surprise. "M-maybe I d-don't suck at this."

"Nope," Undyne agreed, getting into another stance, her smile wide. "Again, Alphy."

With a small smile, Alphys re-positioned her hands, and again she managed to knock Undyne's punch away. This went on for a while, to the point that it soon became a regular activity. Alphys eventually stopped wearing the gloves, and soon was even sparring back.

And each time, Alphys grinned - and Undyne's heart soared.


	11. Confusion

"Alphy..."

Alphys didn't look away from the screen. "Hm?"

Undyne stood behind her, her arms around Alphys's neck loosely, pressing close to be cheek-to-cheek. "You busy?" she wondered, her voice soft, smiling.

Alphys paused, then focused on the screen for a moment, her claws flying over the keyboard. "Huh?" she then added, realising that Undyne had said something to her.

Undyne paused, too, her smile flickering. She took a slow breath, before she asked again, "Are you busy?" And again, she pressed her cheek against Alphys's, only this time she coupled it with a kiss.

"Augh, no!" Alphys snapped, putting a hand to her microphone and snapping out, "Reverse, reverse!" She then sighed in exasperation, her hands pushing her glasses onto her forehead to rub her eyes. "Sorry, Undyne. What?"

Undyne was standing a foot behind her now, startled back by Alphys's outburst, her arms crossed over her chest and her face now a scowl. Alphys, however, didn't see it, as suddenly her attention was caught again, and she snarled, "I said reverse! You chose to ignore me!" And again, she was glued to the screen, her claws going back to the keyboard and flying over it faster than Undyne could follow.

With a sigh, Undyne turned and walked away, going to the bedroom briefly to change into work-out clothes. Once done, she stomped her way to the basement, slamming the door behind her.

Alphys heard it and blinked. "What's that about?" she wondered. She was about to get up to investigate when someone suddenly greeted her, and she sat back down and returned it with a smile, utterly oblivious to what had just happened - and what she just missed out on.


	12. Bitter

_"That's_ how you'd describe it?"

Undyne went scarlet, her fingers dropping from her mouth. "It's the first word that comes to mind, okay?"

Alphys was blushing now, eyeing the pile of blankets beside her almost longingly.

"It's not _bad!"_ Undyne insisted, sitting up and moving to sit closer beside Alphys, who curled up into a shy ball and hid her face under her tail. Undyne groaned. "No, no tail-hiding!" she growled, tugging on it.

Alphys didn't move it. "How," she demanded, "am I supposed to feel, when someone I love tells me I taste _bitter?"_

"Alphy, it's not a bad thing!" Undyne insisted, still tugging on her tail. "I'm pretty sure it's normal, and again, _not bad!"_

"You're not bitter," grumbled Alphys.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe, nerd," Undyne snorted. "If anyone would be, it's me."

Alphys peered out from beneath her tail. "No, it's more like..." She paused, unsure of how to word it. "The closest I can think of is 'umami'."

Undyne stared at her. "What the fuck is that, and why?"

Alphys laughed a little at that, finding Undyne's incredulous tone and words rather funny, and Undyne grinned, loving it when she made Alphys laugh, regardless of the context. "It's hard to explain," Alphys said, turning around to face Undyne, her tail finally lowered. "But that's how I'd describe you."

Undyne thought for a moment, then burst out, "You love coffee, right?" When Alphys nodded, Undyne grinned. "Coffee is bitter! And you still love it!"

"I also add tons of milk and sugar to it," Alphys sighed, her tone flat, and Undyne groaned, lying back onto the bed while tugging at her hair, exasperated. Alphys stayed where she was, then added, a trace shyly, "Please warn me if you want to add sugar."

Undyne snorted, unable to help it, and Alphys grinned, this time the one thrilled to make the other laugh. Soon, a hand made its way back to Alphys's knee, and she looked over to see Undyne already staring at her, blushing again.

"It's really not a bad bitter," she said softly. "I like it. It's wonderful."

Alphys placed a hand on hers, her grin turning a trace devious. "Prove it."

With a grin of her own, Undyne did - to beyond a doubt.


	13. Afterlife

"Alphy, I can't sleep."

Alphys stirred awake, the reason for her deep sleep now waking her up from it. "Mm," she murmured, reaching for Undyne with her eyes still closed. Undyne curled up into her arms, resting her head on Alphys's chest and hugging her close.

"Talk," ordered Alphys sleepily.

"Alphy... what do you think...?" Undyne trailed off, hesitating.

"Lots of things, but nothing to keep you awake about," Alphys answered.

Undyne smiled at that. Sleepy Alphys was more sarcastic than normal. "Sorry. I mean... what do you think happens when we die?"

"Mm." Alphys sighed deeply, her hand absently stroking Undyne's loose hair. "We turn to dust. You know that."

"I know, but... what about our souls?"

Alphys's eyes opened slowly at that. "They vanish and leave the dust behind. Unless you're a boss monster. Then it lingers for a few moments before disappearing." Her eyes closed again as she gave Undyne a sleepy kiss on her forehead.

Undyne blinked, then reached up and placed a hand on Alphys's cheek. "Wait," she said. "Neither of us are boss monsters."

"Mm," Alphys agreed, her voice thick. "No, we aren't, though I thought for the longest time that you were."

Undyne smiled a little. "I wish," she admitted. "So, the souls vanish?"

"Theoretically," Alphys agreed, her eyes open again. "Since we don't see it unless the monster dying is a Boss Monster. For the rest of us, we have nothing to look at."

"Where do you think they go?"

When Alphys didn't answer, Undyne looked up, thinking she's fallen back to sleep again. Instead, Alphys looked thoughtful, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered. "D-don't laugh," she then said, "b-but I think... I think souls cycle back, find a way to live again, somehow." She paused. "Together."

Undyne moved closer to her, not finding a reason to laugh at all. She felt her face redden. "Did we talk about this before?"

"No. Why?"

"Because that's what I think, too!" she answered. Alphys looked at her in surprised, and she stared back. "You sure?"

"Yes," said Alphys. "I-I know I've never said it aloud before, because it's unscientific."

"Who cares about science?" Undyne snorted. When Alphys raised her hand, she laughed. "You know what I mean!" she insisted.

"I think so," Alphys nodded. "I also... like the idea that souls that were close in life remain close together, o-or they w-wait for each other..." She trailed off this time, blushing and looking away. Undyne rubbed Alphys's cheek gently, feeling the blush, now, too. "It's silly, I know," she concluded. "It's just fancy."

"Well, it makes sense to me," Undyne declared. "And I know my soul would wait for yours, Alphy."

Alphys turned to her, her eyes wavering. "M-me too," she agreed, reaching up and placing her hand over Undyne's.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, moving even closer, and Alphys closed her eyes, smiling. "How... how sleepy are you?"

In reply, Alphys reached for her, and they kissed - together in this lifetime, at least.


	14. Daybreak

Alphys had left the blinds open again, and as a result, the early morning sun woke Undyne up with a growl.

"Alphy!" she grumbled. "Close the blinds!"

"N-no," was the sleepy response. "I don't want to. You do it."

Undyne raised her head and realised that Alphys was only half-awake. "Please?" she added, trying to smile.

"Merph," was Alphys's reply. She slid from the bed heavily, grumbling, and Undyne found herself watching her. Alphys always wore pyjamas - while Undyne never did - and was wearing only a light summer nightgown. She dragged herself to the window and fumbled with the blinds. Then, she stood frozen, staring out the window with her claws still tangled in the blinds' cords. "Oh," she breathed out.

"What?" Undyne shifted to look at her closer, noticing the sleep had vanished from Alphys in mere moments - unusual, for someone who was not a morning person.

"Come see," Alphys answered.

Undyne did, standing behind Alphys and yawning, before she leaned over, slid her arms around Alphys's waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder as she looked.

And she froze, too, stunned.

The sunrise was in full swing, its myriad colours like spilt paint on a thirsty canvas. She'd never seen anything like it, save only once - when she watched the sunset on that perfect day.

"Alphy?" When Alphys looked up, Undyne smiled. "Let's... keep them open from now on." Alphys nodded with a smile, leaning back against her, and together, they watched the dawn.


	15. Audience

For Undyne, no one else was there except Alphys. Alphys, who stood in the front with her hands clasped in front of her chest and her eyes wide, a silly, beaming smile on her face. No one else mattered, so Undyne played only for her.

It had been both Mettaton and Shyren who goaded her into this, mostly the latter than the former. Mettaton had set up a special monsters-only concert Underground, inviting many of them to share the stage (when he chose to share it, that is.). Mettaton had approached her confidently and had assumed she'd say yes. When she did not, Mettaton had slunked away - only to be replaced by Shyren.

Undyne and Shyren went way back, so whenever Shyren asked for anything (rare enough in itself), Undyne found it hard to refuse. This time was no exception.

Which was why, now, she stood on the stage in Hotland, with Mettaton and Shyren (and Burgerpants, of all people) and her piano, playing some of the silliest songs she'd ever heard, but her co-musicians belted it out as if it kept them alive. That was, truthfully, nice to see, so Undyne played along, blushing the whole time, until her eye finally fell on Alphys, and she found herself calming down just from the sight of her.

Alphys knew how personal playing the piano was for Undyne, and was so proud of her. It showed, especially in her smile, and Undyne's blush deepened, but now for a completely different reason.

Eventually, Undyne decided that Alphys was the only one in the room, and thus she was serenading only her. A grin formed on her face as she played, and Alphys's eyes sparked upon seeing it. She didn't look away, not even once, and her playing never suffered for it. Instead, it became relaxed, more melodic and natural, which in turn aided Shyren and Mettaton to be, as well.

When it was over, Undyne was backstage, still blushing. She'd caught sight of Asgore and wasn't ready to face him yet. However, when a hand touched hers, she turned with a grin and immediately hugged the owner of that hand - Alphys.

"Y-you were... beautiful," she blurted out, her own face going red at that. Undyne closed her eye, the words touching her deeply, so much sweeter than any other praise from anyone else.

"So were you," Undyne replied with a happy grin.


	16. Endless Sorrow

It had started as a good night. Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Mettaton had decided to go out for a night on the surface, dinner and a movie, and some gaming once it was all done. The dinner was wonderful, the movie was an adrenaline rush of a live-action cartoon, and the evening was nice and cool despite the summer's heat.

But on their way back to Alphys and Undyne's, that's when disaster struck. A group of humans - six to their four - cut them off. From there, Alphys had gone between the two groups, sensing hostility and hoping to calm it with a smile and gentle words.

They swarmed Alphys, faster than any of them could react, and had her down to the ground in seconds. Undyne's vision became tinged with red, and with a shout and a spear, she lunged forward. Both Papyrus and Mettaton tried to stop her, but it was too late for that: They had hurt Alphys, and now they were the ones going to get hurt. Or so she'd hoped. She just barely broke the circle and swung her spear at them when they suddenly scattered, clearly afraid of both her and her magic.

The moment they were gone, Undyne knelt beside Alphys, who was curled up in a tight ball, her tail around her and her eyes shut tight. She didn't move, not even when Undyne touched her shoulder and shook her. "Alphy?" she cried. "Alphys! Hey!" Alphys was still.

Papyrus grabbed his phone and dialled a number, speaking quickly to whoever was on the other line. Mettaton knelt down beside Undyne and also tried to shake her awake - to the same result. "Alphys...?" he murmured, his eyes wide with worry.

"TORIEL IS ON HER WAY," Papyrus said. "UNDYNE, HELP IS COMING."

Undyne didn't look up. Instead, she pulled Alphys into her arms gently. She was out cold and pale. Panicked, Undyne put her fingers to her neck and felt a heartbeat. It was fast, but it mattered.

"Her glasses are broken," Undyne said suddenly, her hand now on Alphys's cheek. Mettaton looked at her closely, seeing the tears she didn't know she shed and recognising that she was in shock. "We need to fix them," she concluded, proving him right.

"We will," Mettaton said carefully, moving his hand to Undyne's shoulder. "We need to wait for Toriel, okay, Undyne? She'll know what to do."

She nodded slowly, biting down on her lip so hard it hurt. It seemed to take forever, but Toriel eventually drove up, ushering them all in. "Let's go, quickly, now!" she called, and they obeyed, Undyne holding Alphys close the entire time.

Once they got home, Toriel took the lead immediately and ushered them into the house. "Bring her in here, dear," she told Undyne gently. Undyne walked in with Alphys still in her arms, shaking and pale. Behind her, Papyrus and Mettaton hung back, both looking shaken as well. Toriel led Undyne to the couch in the living room with a firm hand on Undyne's shoulder. "Lie her here, please. I'll see if I can do anything, but I can't promise you anything. She may have to go to the hospital."

Undyne nodded, gently lying Alphys down on their couch. Alphys didn't even react, not even when Undyne knelt down beside her and took one of her hands between her own.

Toriel sat down beside Undyne, giving her a calm, gentle look, before holding her hands up, taking a breath, and summoning her healing magic. The light purple glow shimmered and moved around Alphys, as though checking for injuries itself, before disappearing beneath Alphys's skin.

Undyne stared at her, looking for any sign, kissing her hand every so often, her face still wet but still she didn't notice it - or care. She laced her fingers together with Alphys's, and soon, to her relief, she felt those fingers twitch, then grip tight. Undyne looked up and saw Alphys finally stirring. Toriel pulled her hands away and sighed, leaning back, and Alphys opened her eyes slowly - before wincing, her free hand going to her eye - now swelling up from a hit - with a small, confused sound.

Undyne darted closer, almost tripping over Toriel as she did. "Alphy!" she cried, her voice breaking, and Alphys blinked at her slowly, trying to focus. "Alphy, are you okay?"

Alphys's grip on Undyne's hand tightened. "U-Undyne," she whispered. "You... you're o-okay?" Her eyes widened, and she tried to sit up. "M-Mettaton and Papyrus-?"

They stepped forward, Mettaton kneeling down and placing a hand on her forehead, and her panic eased. "You're okay..." she breathed out, lying back down, her hand to her chest and her eyes closing in relief. Toriel moved Mettaton's hand and replaced it with her own, checking for a fever but finding none. This was when Alphys finally noticed her, and she blushed, again trying to get up - only to be stopped by both Toriel and Undyne.

"Stay lying down, doctor," Toriel advised gently. "You've had quite a spill, and I can't heal physical injuries."

Alphys gingerly touched her swollen eye, wincing from it again. "Wh-what's happened?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'll get you some water," Toriel said suddenly, getting to her feet. "Boys, will you come help me?" She shot a meaningful glance at Mettaton and Papyrus, who reluctantly followed her into the kitchen, to give Alphys and Undyne some privacy.

Undyne hadn't noticed either way. She was already sitting down on the couch, pulling Alphys into her arms as though for dear life, her eye shut and her face buried into Alphys's shoulder. Alphys clung to her close, asking again if Undyne was okay - to which she both nodded, then shook her head. Concerned, Alphys tried to examine her for injuries, which only made her cry more - which only worried Alphys more.

"Your glasses are broken," Undyne murmured, and Alphys nodded, one hand stroking Undyne's hair slowly. "We need to fix them."

"I-I have spares," Alphys said softly. "It's okay."

Undyne shook her head. "No, Alphy, it's not okay. None of this is okay."

Alphys was silent at that, unsure of what to say to it. Undyne was right; it wasn't okay. The open hostility, the needless violence... none of it was okay. But with time, perhaps, it would be, and that was what Alphys meant.

"I'm okay," Alphys then added, her hands now on Undyne's cheeks. Undyne looked at her, her eye dark and full, both with tears and fury, still trembling. Alphys tried to brush some of the tears away, but more would take their place. "Undyne," she insisted. "I'm alright."

"It's not alright," Undyne answered, her voice choked up. "I hate them all so much." She pulled Alphys closer to her, returning her face to Alphys's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"My eye hurts," Alphys admitted. "And so does my chest, b-but yes," Alphys agreed, trying again to touch her swollen eye - only to wince and lower her hand.

"I want to kill them all," Undyne growled.

"No, you don't," Alphys corrected gently, and Undyne sighed; she was right.

"They hurt you, Alphy," she said, her voice softer now. "They... they could have..."

"They didn't," Alphys broke in, going back to stroke Undyne's hair again. "Because of you, I'm still here."

Undyne buried her face into Alphys's neck and sobbed, once. Alphys held her closer and closed her eyes. It was hard, realising that the dream you'd had for so long could easily become a nightmare.

Alphys recovered, physically, thanks to a visit to the doctor and proper attention to her injuries, but mentally she was now skittish to go out a night, especially alone. If she went out, it was always with Undyne, and she never let go of Undyne's hand, no matter what. If they saw a group of humans, they both moved closer to each other, as though bracing for an attack at any moment. This instinct would never leave either of them, though luckily, they never had to use them, as it never happened again.

But still, those scars would remain.


	17. Fireworks

"What are they even celebrating?!" Undyne snarled, glaring out the window.

Alphys looked it up. "The birthday of a queen. The second Elizabeth."

Undyne continued her glower at the window. There was a series of crashes and bangs, cheers and clapping, followed by flashing lights, that came from their human neighbours. "They still have monarchies here?"

"Well," Alphys replied, "so do we."

"We're monsters; we have our quirks," Undyne answered. Another loud explosion followed her words, and both jumped in surprise. "That sounds crazy," Undyne concluded darkly, though Alphys noticed a certain glint in her eye that said the opposite.

"Well," Alphys said with a smile. "A neighbour invited us to watch it we wanted to, so if you're curious..."

Undyne had already stood up and was putting her boots on with that same glint in her eye.

Alphys smiled and followed her, and together they went to the neighbour in question: a human named Anne, and her husband Andy.

"Dr Alphys!" Anne greeted with a smile. "And Captain Undyne!"

"Just Undyne," she corrected with a blush, smiling a little.

Anne blushed. "Sorry. Uh. I'm glad you decided to join us! I imagine fireworks weren't very big Underground?"

"Try non-existent," Undyne agreed with a grin. "This shit's really weird to us, but..." Her smile turned a little shy. "I'm really curious."

Andy was already setting up a long tube with a longer wick attacked to a dowel of wood into a bucket of sand. Alphys eyed it closely, her hands held in front of her, as though itching to grab it and take it apart. It was only when Andy lit it and stepped back that she did the same.

Then, the fireworks. Gushes of red, yellow, green, blue, even purple, all stretched up into the sky like small comets, flashing out into nothing with short bangs almost as suddenly as they appeared. Alphys jumped, scooting over to Undyne's side and grabbing onto her arm, and Undyne laughed, pulling her up and into her arms in a heartbeat - where she clung to her but still smiled brightly.

"Amazing," Alphys murmured, unable to look away. "And beautiful."

Undyne stared into her eyes, seeing the lights reflecting off of them in such a way that she felt it in her heart. "Agreed," she murmured, kissing her cheek. "Wanna do this next year?"

Alphys nodded, then grinned. "Definitely."


	18. Wishing

Alphys found Undyne in the backyard, standing in the middle of it, staring up at the sky. When she closed the door behind her, Undyne looked over, and her face lit right up. Alphys blushed, but returned the look with a shy smile, walking over to her side. Undyne grabbed her into a hug, then kept her arm around her shoulders and held her close.

For a moment, they stood in silence, listening to the party in their house while staring up at the cloudy night sky.

Then, Alphys murmured, "Are you okay?"

Undyne grinned, holding her tighter. "Oh, hell, yeah," she replied. "I'm definitely okay, Alphy."

Alphys leaned her head on Undyne's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Undyne kissed her forehead. For another moment, they were quiet. Then, Alphys said, "Why are you out here alone?"

"Looking for shooting stars," Undyne admitted.

"Really?" Alphys blinked. "Why? You need to make a wish?"

Undyne laughed. "Nope! To give any and all of them the pearl!" She turned to Alphys. "Why would I need a wish? I got exactly what I've ever wished for today."

Alphys blushed deeper in both delight and shyness, her arm going around Undyne's waist. "O-oh," she murmured. "You d-did?"

Undyne nodded. "Yep," she agreed.

"You only had that one wish?"

"For a very, very long time."

Alphys reached up with her other hand and placed it on Undyne's cheek. Undyne looked down at her with that same grin, and Alphys smiled back, rubbing her cheek lightly. Undyne reached up and touched her hand with her own, closing her eye and sighing deeply.

"Undyne?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Undyne leaned down, slid her arms around Alphys, and pulled her close. She stared right into her eyes and said, "I love you too, my dear wife."

Alphys's blush went scarlet, though it was with delight and not embarrassment, and her smile went wider, though her eyes filled with tears - happy tears. Alphys clung to her, reaching up to kiss her, and Undyne happily complied.


	19. Birthday

Undyne woke Alphys with a kiss to her neck, one of her biggest weaknesses. She awoke slowly, breathing in deeply and shifting back towards her, and Undyne held her close as she continued to kiss along her neck. Alphys made a small, contented noise and smiled, and Undyne grinned, one hand slowly trailing down her side, and she shivered.

Undyne shifted closer, her other hand going around Alphys's chest and gently touching one breast through her nightgown. Alphys inhaled sharply and leaned her head back, her eyes still closed. She whispered, her voice a little strained, "Undyne..." And Undyne took that for what it was: encouragement.

She reached down and tugged at the nightgown, bunching it up before pulling it over Alphys's head and dropping it to the floor. Alphys turned to her, and they kissed, deeply, arms and legs going around each other and clinging close. Undyne trailed one hand down Alphys's side, over one breast - lingering over a hardened nipple, which had Alphys gasping against her lips - then over her hip. With a spark in her eye, Undyne's hand slipped between her legs, and Alphys clung to her, pulling from the kiss to bury her head into Undyne's shoulder with a small cry.

Undyne's fingers met already hot and wet flesh, and she licked her lips, unable to help the flash of arousal from hitting her. It only grew when Alphys shifted against her touch and murmured her name against her shoulder, her claws going to her back and digging in. Undyne's fingers lingered a little, and Alphys moved closer, trying to encourage her, and again it worked. With another kiss to Alphys's neck, Undyne moved two fingers deep, and Alphys clung to her even tighter, making a small sound. She reached down and grabbed Undyne's wrist, urging her to not only go deeper, but faster. With a grin, Undyne complied.

Alphys kept her face buried in Undyne's shoulder, and she could feel Alphys's face go hot with each move, her other hand still at her back, claws digging in. She tried to muffle her cries, but failed each time, too lost in the feel of it all.

Soon, she didn't care. She moved her face away, arching against Undyne's deft fingers, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched. Undyne moved to kiss her neck again - then bite gently - and Alphys squirmed with a hoarse cry in response.

Then, Alphys gasped out, and Undyne kissed her lips again. Alphys reached up and grabbed her face between her hands, whimpering as she returned the kiss, her body shaking by now. "Undyne," she murmured against her lips, and Undyne shifted her fingers to hit deep - and focus on one spot specifically. Alphys's eyes opened in shock, and again she said Undyne's name, only now as a loud cry, a desperate plea. Then she closed her eyes, clinging to Undyne, saying her name over and over as she came, unable to help it.

Undyne held her close through it, and Alphys soon calmed, going limp in her arms, gasping for breath with her eyes still shut tight. Undyne cupped her face between her hands this time, and Alphys leaned forward and kissed her again, hard, before lying back, still trying to catch her breath.

Undyne smiled, and was still smiling when Alphys managed to open her eyes again. "Undyne..." she whispered. "Th-that was... so good."

"I'm glad," she replied, pulling her close. Alphys curled up in her arms, tired again already, but feeling so wonderful that it felt nice, almost like a content half-doze.

Then, Undyne said, "Happy birthday, Alphy."

Alphys laughed softly. "Good morning to you too," she replied.

"Good start to the day?" Undyne wondered, a trace mischievous.

Alphys sighed deeply, and Undyne laughed. "The best," Alphys agreed.


	20. Tomorrow

"Mm... Alphy... Wait, hold on..."

"D-do I... do I have to...?"

Undyne closed her eye and bit down on her lip, shifting closer to Alphys and holding her tight, despite her words. "We... we still..." Alphys kissed her, and she returned it for a moment, unable to help it. Alphys pushed closer, her arms and legs going around Undyne tight, and she grabbed hold, pulling Alphys on top and holding her close.

"We... we don't..." Alphys breathed out between kisses. "N-not yet..." Her whole body felt hot to the touch, and Undyne couldn't help herself - she kissed her deeper, licking her lips apart, and Alphys moaned softly, her claws digging into Undyne's shoulders.

"But... we... ah... we have to..." Undyne grabbed one of Alphys's wrists, about to move it away, but instead pulling it down and between her legs. Alphys opened her eyes, and Undyne opened hers, seeing the desire reflected in their depths and finding herself unable to look away. With a growl, Undyne pulled Alphys's hand right up, and Alphys's eyes closed, her fingers reaching up and stroking warm, damp flesh, and Undyne breathed out in relief, moving against her touch.

"It's... okay..." Alphys said breathlessly between kisses, her other hand still on Undyne's shoulder. "We can... still do it... tomorrow..."

"You said that... yesterday, Alphy..." Undyne answered, her eye closing tight.

"Tomorrow..."

"But..."

That's when Alphys grabbed Undyne's hand and dragged it up towards her, and Undyne moaned softly, her fingers going between Alphys's legs and reaching deep. Alphys leaned her head against her shoulder, gasping out, "Tomorrow... Undyne... Undyne...!"

"Okay..." Undyne agreed. "Tomorrow, Alphy... oh, yes... tomorrow..."

By then, she'd already forgotten what it was they needed to do, anyway.


	21. Oppresion

"No."

Both Alphys and Undyne froze in shock, stopped by a large, thick hand, owned by a larger, thicker human. Alphys grabbed onto Undyne's hand, who held it tight.

"No?" Undyne echoed, her eye narrowing.

"No. No monsters."

A flash of anger hit both of them, and they both held each other's hands tighter from it. They stood at the front foyer of a restaurant, having just walked in and asked for a table. The host had paused, then waved over this large human, who had simply greeted them with that one word.

Alphys looked over the clientele of the place, noticing that, in fact, there were only humans in the restaurant. She went red, her hold on Undyne's hand tightening. "Undyne," she murmured.

"What do you mean, no monsters?" Undyne demanded, her voice low with her anger. "No monsters, tonight? No monsters, unless?"

"No monsters allowed," the human elaborated shortly. "We only serve humans."

"Why?"

"Undyne," Alphys repeated, tugging on her hand. "It's okay."

"It's not," Undyne growled, still glaring at the wall-like human. "The barrier is broken. We've been on the surface for almost a year, now. Why would you not allow monsters?"

The human didn't answer - they just crossed their arms over their chest.

"You know that you're wrong, right?" Undyne snapped, her voice rising with her anger. "We have every right to be here."

"We have the right to have our own rules," replied the human.

Alphys suddenly lost her temper. "Actually, you're w-wrong," she said shortly. "You're n-not allowed to do this."

"If you don't leave by yourselves, I'll help you," was the answer.

Undyne grinned, her fingers twitching. "Oh, do try, you-,"

"No!" Alphys broke in, pulling Undyne back a little. She glowered at the human. "It's not worth it. Let's j-just go."

Undyne raised her hand and gave them a rude gesture, then turned and stormed out, Alphys close behind her. Once outside, Undyne punched the door so hard she dented it.

Alphys pulled her hand close and kissed the knuckles of it gently, and Undyne sighed angrily.

"Let's go home, order delivery, and forget this happened," Alphys advised. With her head down, Undyne agreed.


	22. Agony

It started while they shared a pizza and watched a favourite anime. Undyne suddenly made a face, pushing hers away after only eating one slice. Surprised, Alphys looked at her and found she was pale, and sweating a bit.

"My gut is killing me," Undyne growled. "I think I ate something bad."

Alphys put a hand to her cheek, finding it warm, despite how pale she looked. "Do you need something else to eat?"

Undyne looked even angrier. "I'm not hungry." She got up, and, with a hand to her side and an unsteady step, muttered, "Gonna go lie down."

"Okay..." Alphys said, watching her go, noticing that she kept a hand to the wall in order to keep herself balanced. She hesitated, unsure, but then got to her feet and followed her, a sudden though coming to her that she did not like.

Undyne was already lying down, the room dark, and she was curled up and on her left side. Her hand was still at her right side, and her eye was shut, clearly sweating badly. Alphys knelt to her side and placed a hand to her forehead, and Undyne opened her eye - revealing that it was dark with pain.

"I'm... fine, nerd," she grumbled through gritted teeth. "Just... probably indigestion."

"Lie on your back, please," Alphys answered shortly, getting to her feet. Bemused, Undyne did, and very carefully, Alphys touched the right side of her abdomen. Undyne yelped and curled up again, tears coming to her eye, and she didn't move, staying in a defensive ball.

"What the hell was that for?!" she snarled, though her voice was strained.

"Can you walk, Undyne?" Alphys answered, her phone already out.

Undyne opened her mouth to agree, but then shut it. A sheen of fear suddenly covered her eye, and she shook her head slowly. Alphys grabbed her hand, tight, and called Toriel - the closest person with a car.

"Can you take us to the hospital?" she asked, her voice still sharp. She paused. "Undyne." Another pause, then a look away. "Yes, it's urgent." Alphys's hand shook, and Undyne held it tighter, biting down on her lip to keep quiet. "Thank you," Alphys concluded.

When she hung up, Alphys turned to Undyne and sat down beside her carefully, reaching down to stroke her hair away from her damp forehead, all in silence.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, her voice wavering.

"You're going to be fine," Alphys replied, her eyes kind. "But you need the hospital, Undyne. I-I can't help you this time."

Undyne winced as another wave of pain crashed into her, and Alphys leaned down and held her as close to her as she dared. "What...?" Undyne whispered, her eye shut.

"I'm not positive," Alphys admitted, "but it looks like acute appendicitis."

Undyne's eye opened, now obviously afraid. "That... that means..."

"Surgery, I know," Alphys agreed. "I know you're scared of that, b-but if we don't get it out, it c-could... implode, and..." Alphys looked away again for a moment. "Th-that won't happen, okay?"

Undyne nodded, her eye shut tight, her grip on Alphys's hand tighter, and shaky. "I... get it," she agreed.

"It's routine," Alphys went on, her words fast, not, turning back to Undyne. "They do it every day, and on so many people who aren't as strong as you - even humans! - and they get through it just fine! I remember once having to watch one during school, really, it's n-not so bad, and the recovery time isn't so bad, and you get to eat lots of soft foods, and... and..." She trailed off.

Undyne opened her eye again. She had found comfort in Alphys's voice, and looked up at her in hopes of hearing more. Instead, Alphys stroked her hair in silence, sometimes leaning down to kiss her forehead, which proved almost as comforting.

They soon heard a car door slam, and Toriel let herself in, walking right to the bedroom with a focused expression on her face. With a nod to Alphys, she sat down in her place - Alphys had gotten up to move the moment she walked in - and held her hands over Undyne. When she pulled them back, she nodded, and Alphys bit her lip.

"Okay," said Alphys, her eyes wavering but her face calm. "We n-need to get you to the hospital n-now. It's... gonna hurt, okay?"

Undyne nodded. Carefully, Toriel and Alphys got her to her feet, and she staggered, her hand going to her right side, her breaths ragged. Alphys slipped her arm around her wife's waist, and Toriel took Undyne's arm over her shoulders, and together, slowly, they made their way to the car outside.

Alphys sat in the back with Undyne, who was lying down, mostly in her lap. By then, she was in so much pain that she couldn't talk too well, but her hand grasped Alphys's tight, refusing to let go - something Alphys was more than happy to oblige in.

After a long wait in the ER, and after Undyne was assessed, seen, and finally given an IV of fluids and pain medicine, she was finally taken into the OR for her appendectomy.

Undyne was terrified, and it showed. Alphys stayed at her side as long as could, but even though they were married, even she couldn't stay with her forever. Before she was taken away, they hugged, and Undyne cried a little, shaking.

"You'll be fine," Alphys whispered. "I'll be waiting for you. You'll see me again before you know it."

"Love you," Undyne murmured, her voice thick.

"I love you," Alphys agreed.

And that's when they took her away, and left Alphys behind to wait.

Luckily, she wasn't alone. Toriel remained with her, and soon, Papyrus showed up, to her surprise (Toriel had texted him the moment she could). He walked up to Alphys and hugged her, further surprising her, until he said, "SHE'LL BE OKAY, DOCTOR. SHE'S STRONG."

Only then did Alphys realise that she was the one shaking, and that her eyes threatened her with tears. She hugged onto Papyrus, hoping some of his strength would rub off on her, as she fought to keep her tears at bay. It worked, and when she let go, she was calmer.

She knew, this time, that she needed to be the strong one.

Together, they watched the screen in front of them, the one that had Undyne's name and progress on it. When Toriel suddenly came back with coffee for her, Alphys realised she hadn't even seen her leave. With shaking hands, she took the cup and sipped it, knowing she needed it but was barely able to taste it. Her eyes remained on that screen.

Finally, the surgeon came out, and waved to Alphys, who got to her feet so fast she spilt some of her coffee.

"She's asking for you," was how she was greeted, with a smile. "Demanding, actually."

Alphys swallowed a sudden rush of tears at that, and she nodded. "Can I see her?"

"It's why I'm here."

Alphys followed the surgeon into the post-op recovery room, where Undyne was. Already, she could hear her wife say, in a slurred voice, "My wife. Just... please?"

Alphys broke into a run and was at her side in moments, pulling her close and into a gentle hug. Undyne weakly hugged back, whispering, _"Finally,"_ before her voice broke and she sniffled. Alphys pulled back only to look closely at Undyne, to make sure she was actually okay. Undyne stared back, her eye glazed and her face pale, but the relief on her face was obvious.

"Hi," Alphys said softly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Hi, nerd," Undyne replied with a small smile, her hand clumsily reaching up to touch Alphys's cheek. Alphys held it in place, again having to swallow her tears as she returned the smile.

"I told you that you'd be okay," said Alphys.

Undyne nodded, her eye closing for longer than a blink. She looked as if she needed a nap.

The surgeon chose this time to remind them that Undyne needed to be moved to a room, and Undyne grabbed Alphys's hand tight, her eye opening and her face turning stubborn. Seeing this, the surgeon sighed and added that of course Alphys could come, too.

On the way, Toriel and Papyrus joined them. Undyne lit up at seeing Papyrus, who may have been crying but was now dry-eyed and smiling. She grabbed his gloved hand into hers, and he held it tight. Nothing needed to be said, but Undyne murmured, "I'm fine, dweeb."

"THEN YOU WON'T MIND COMPANY IN YOUR FINENESS," he replied cheerfully, and she smiled.

By the time they'd wheeled her into her room (shared by two others), she was already half-asleep. The nurses checked her vitals, topped up her medications, and then left them alone.

Toriel said, very gently, "I'm glad you're safe, child."

Undyne nodded. "Glad you... kept Alphy company."

Alphys smiled a little at Toriel, who smile back at that. Alphys sat down beside Undyne on the small cot, and Undyne immediately curled up against her, as if they were at home and not in a hospital. Soon, it was obvious that Undyne was asleep, and heavily. Alphys held her close, stroking her hair and resting her cheek against the top of her head.

"Papyrus," Toriel said softly, "Shall we get something to eat?"

He looked ready to protest, but something in Toriel's eyes stopped him, and he nodded, giving Undyne's hand a final squeeze before following her out.

Once alone, Alphys held Undyne closer, unable to help it, now. She cried, finally, but softly, getting out the fear and helplessness that she'd smothered for hours on end. Luckily, Undyne slept through it, which helped her feel better about it, but still, she cried all the same.

There is nothing more terrifying than being forced to face your own helplessness, especially in the face of those who need you. Alphys held Undyne close, shaking, barely able to admit this to herself.

Undyne recovered fine, though she was an absolute nightmare to the staff, demanding far more than usual, including arguing for Alphys to stay overnight, which never happened but that they allowed to calm her down. She stayed two days, then went home, happy to leave it behind.

All that would remain would be scars, both physical and emotional. Alphys never forgot how Undyne had depended on her, and vowed that she would always, no matter what, be at Undyne's side, regardless of the consequences.


	23. Return

Alphys never thought she'd have to come back here, but here she was. She flicked the switches for the lights, and they slowly came to life, surprising her. It was exactly as she'd left it, shortly after the barrier broke and she no longer hid. Though dirty and almost damp-smelling, the True Lab was still its eerie, sterile self, and she felt that usual haunted feeling creep up on her, even though she knew that it was truly empty.

Well, save herself. And one other.

Undyne stood beside her, her hands on her hips, looking both surprised and a bit nauseated. Clearly, she sensed the same eerieness that Alphys always felt. It was oddly comforting, despite the circumstances.

"I like your other lab better," Undyne said shortly.

"M-me too," Alphys agreed. It certainly held better memories, that was for certain.

They walked together, Undyne reaching out and grabbing Alphys's hand. At first, Alphys figured that she did it to comfort her, but when she looked up, she saw that Undyne's jaw was set, and realised it was for them both.

It meant a lot to Alphys that Undyne volunteered to come with her. She'd mentioned that she needed to make a trip to Hotland, in order to grab some of her case studies for her next class, when Undyne insisted that she come along. When Alphys added that those studies were in the True Lab, Undyne's eye narrowed but held firm. So now, together, they walked through the cold halls, sometimes greeted by the beep of a monitor turning on. Alphys didn't even glance at them, but Undyne sometimes did, which worried her a little. But Undyne said nothing.

They reached her main office, and Alphys had to let go of Undyne's hand in order to dig up the studies, though she did reluctantly. Undyne stayed in the doorway, her arms now crossed over her chest, looking a contemplative kind of frustrated.

"Alphy," she said, her voice calm but short.

"Hm?" Alphys answered, half-distracted by the stacks of papers she sorted through.

"I can't believe you did this alone."

Alphys paused, lowering her head a little, before she answered. "Well, a-after what I d-did, it's fitting, d-dont you think?"

"No," Undyne snapped. "I don't, and neither should you. No one should have to deal with this kind of thing alone."

"I-I wasn't always alone," Alphys insisted, though she kept her face away, unable to look at Undyne. "I h-had the amalgamates. A-and Asgore s-sometimes called..." She trailed off. Even she knew how lacking her answer was.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump - and Undyne jump as well - but she didn't pull away. Alphys didn't turn around, though.

"I wish you had told me, Alphy," Undyne murmured, her tone so gentle that Alphys felt a lump in her throat. "I wish you could have trusted me."

Alphys stopped her sorting. "I-I wanted to, Undyne. I even tried, m-more than once, but... I was so ashamed..."

Undyne slid her arms around Alphys's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I understand," she admitted. "I just wish you had told me. I could have helped you, or something."

Alphys shook her head. "B-but you did, even without knowing. You were my friend, even though I lied to you over and over..."

Undyne hugged her tight, and Alphys shut her eyes, swallowing another lump of tears. "I know you did," Undyne said gently.

"I hated it," Alphys blurted out, her voice thick. She clenched her fists so hard they shook. "Lying to you was the worst. It hurt so much. I-I never want to lie to you, ever."

"So, don't," Undyne replied easily, so easily that Alphys laughed a little. By now, she was crying, and she had to use her sleeves to keep the tears from falling on her work.

"That easy, huh?" Alphys muttered.

"Yep," Undyne agreed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's get out of here, if you're ready. I hate it here."

Alphys gathered up the papers and put them in a folder, then tucked it under her arm. Undyne let her go, but Alphys turned and hugged her. "Thank you," she said, "for coming with me. This was... very difficult."

"Anytime," Undyne replied. "But let's not make it a regular thing, okay?"

Alphys had no argument against that.


	24. Protection

"This is stupid."

Undyne glared. "Did you just call one of my plans stupid?"

Perhaps a year ago, Alphys would be intimidated. Instead, she simply sighed, nodding. "Yes. I can't do this. I don't have the brain for it."

"Like hell you don't," Undyne snapped. "You're smart, and you're brave. You can do this. And you need to. I can't always be beside you, and it would make me feel better if you learned how."

"But, Undyne..." Alphys tried, but Undyne covered her mouth with her hand, her glare going deadly. Alphys sighed, tempted to bite, but just managing not to. It would only make things worse, anyway.

"You're a monster, Alphy, just like me. You can do this, okay?" Undyne stared into her eyes so intently that Alphys couldn't look away. She saw so much there, so much that Alphys herself didn't accept but Undyne believed so deeply that it showed in her eye. So, despite herself, Alphys nodded, and Undyne took her hand away and stepped back.

Wordlessly, Undyne summoned up one of her spears and held it. She made it look so easy that it made Alphys nervous again. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, hard, trying to call on every store of magic she had. Every time she'd done it so far, nothing happened, save maybe a few sparks and brief spots of heat on her palms. She expected no differently this time, but she tried anyway. Alphys was always one who tried, regardless of the situation.

When again she failed, she felt a flash of frustration hit her, and she dropped her hands with a heavy sigh. Undyne, she knew, was still waiting, so she didn't open her eyes. Instead, she said, "It'll never work. I'm not strong like you, Undyne. I-I can't. I'm sorry."

"Oh?" Undyne said, her voice so soft that Alphys looked up in surprise. Undyne's face was calm, but her grip on her spear was tight. "So you're a weakling, then? You're an easy target?"

Alphys blushed, her hands clenching at her sides. "N-no," she answered. "I-I just can't do battle magic.

"You mean you _won't."_

"No, I _can't_!" Alphys insisted. "Y-you've been watching me try and fail for more than half an hour! You know I can't!"

Undyne's mouth was a small, tight line - never a good sign. She said nothing, however, so Alphys, desperate to fill the silence, went on. "I-I know you're r-right, and I need to learn how to do this, but m-maybe there's a better way to do it, a way I c-can learn. Th-this isn't working."

Something seemed to click in Undyne's eye then. "You're right," she agreed.

Relieved, Alphys relaxed a little. "O-okay," she said. "So we sh-should think of another... Undyne?"

Undyne was walking towards her rather quickly, and Alphys backed up, nervous. "Undyne," she repeated, holding her hands up. "I-I - _gah!"_

Undyne leapt at her and swung her spear down towards her. She threw her hands up higher, and a flash accompanied it, bursting from her palms and rushing forward, forming a single, long, bright orange spear. The two weapons met in a sheen of sparks, and Alphys winced and held tight, averting her face from the sight. Undyne then jumped back, and the staff flickered, then vanished.

Alphys looked up, then dropped to the floor, her legs giving out in shock. Her hand was at her chest, and she was panting, shaking. _"Undyne, what the hell?!"_ she cried, her voice cracking.

Undyne grinned finally, tossing her spear over her shoulder and letting it vanish. "Told you so," she replied cheerfully, grinning so wide her eye vanished into a crescent. When, with a cheer, she dropped down in front of Alphys and hugged her tight.

Alphys jerked away. "You attacked me!"

Undyne nodded, still grinning. "And you stopped me. Not working, my ass, Alphy. I knew you had a warrior in you."

Alphys just sat there as she was hugged again. "B-but... you attacked me!" she repeated, still both bemused and angry by what just happened.

"And you stopped me!" Undyne repeated, giving her a little wiggle of glee.

"I stopped you," Alphys repeated slowly. She looked at her hands and blinked, flexing them. "I... _I_ stopped _you?!"_

"Yep!" Undyne held her by the shoulders and grinned at her. "Cool, huh?"

Alphys nodded slowly, her eyes wide.

"Again?"

She repeated the gesture, and together, they managed to get her to defend herself each time, to her surprise - but not Undyne's.


	25. Boxes

"Alphy... you have a lot of... stuff."

Alphys blushed, unable to refute that. She had finally cleaned out her old lab and had brought everything over to their house; now the house was full of rows of boxes, standing like cardboard sentries. It was true, after all. When it came down to it, most of the boxes were full of papers; reports, and... other things she'd written... that she just couldn't stand throwing away.

"I-I know. I'm sorry," she agreed. "I do plan on sorting through them again, and throwing m-more away, but..." She shrugged. "I couldn't, when I first packed them."

Undyne knelt down beside her, before one of her many boxes. "Oh!" Her face suddenly became very happy. "Your figure collection!"

"Yeah," Alphys nodded. "I was thinking of selling them-,"

"No way, Alphy!" Undyne protested. "We should display them all over the house! It took you - and me! - years to collect all of these!"

Speechless, Alphys watched as Undyne picked up the box and began to do just that, flitting all over the house and placing the figures in places she chose but that Alphys found she liked, too.

Suddenly, she wondered: who was the bigger packrat?

With a fond smile, Alphys watched Undyne decorate their house, hoping that it meant they were on the same packrat-page.

They were.


	26. Hope

"Alphy?"

"Mm..."

"You asleep?"

"Mm... no..."

"Good. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Undyne."

"So far, is it everything you'd ever hoped for?"

"Mm... is what?"

"You and me. Us. Together."

"...silly question."

"No! An honest one! Answer me!"

"Undyne."

"Yeah, Alphy?"

"It's better than I'd ever hoped for. So much better."

"...heh. Nerd."


	27. Preparation

"Okay. Ready?"

"Yep. Shoot."

"Cat ears."

Undyne counted out four pairs. "Check."

Alphys nodded. "Cameras, not including phones."

Undyne rummaged a bit, then held up two. "Check."

"Three costumes each."

This took longer. One pair of costumes was from Revolutionary Girl Utena (Undyne as Utena, Alphys as Anthy), the second from Sailor Moon (Undyne as Jupiter, Alphys as Mercury), and the last from Ouran High School Host Club (Undyne as Haruhi, Alphys as Renge). "Check, check, and check." Undyne replied, with a slight blush.

Alphys grinned, noticing the blush. "Civvies, two sets each."

"Check."

"Travel kits."

A pause. "Alphy, there are four here," Undyne reported, sounding confused.

Alphys blushed this time, hiding behind the list. "You never know."

Undyne smiled. "Check, then."

"Spare cash, both currencies?"

"Check and check."

"Pocket games?"

"Hell, yes. I'm gonna kick your ass in Smash Brothers, as usual."

Alphys made a face at that. "We'll see," she answered. She lowered the list. "That's the most important stuff down." She smiled. "Ready?"

Undyne grinned wider. "I've been waiting for this for years!"

"Then let's go to Anime North!"

Slinging each of their packs on their shoulders, hand-in-hand, they headed out to their first - but never last - anime convention.


	28. Beautiful

Alphys loved to trace the scars along Undyne's body. They varied, ranging from dark, fresh blue slashes to faded light blue spots. There was rarely a place that lacked one, and soon, with time. Alphys found them all.

Once, after they had made love, and Undyne was already half-asleep, Alphys, wide-awake, began to trace each scar with the tips of her claws, feather-light, unable to help herself. Undyne stirred, then murmured, "Whatcha doing, Alphy?"

Alphys smiled, her claw tips trailing slowly over scaled, slightly ticklish skin. "Reading history," she replied.

"My scars are history?"

"Mmhm. Yours. They tell your story, love."

Undyne's eye opened, and she looked a trace shy. "I've... always been embarrassed by them."

Alphys looked up, surprised. "Why?"

"Because they're ugly, Alphy," was her reply, Undyne's voice sounding bitter. "They remind me of my mistakes, of things I could have done better."

Alphys sniffed, leaning down and kissing one right above her navel. "Ridiculous," she answered. "They show how many times you've been hit, yes, b-but Undyne... you still got back up."

Undyne stared at her, speechless.

Alphys smiled at her fondly. "I think they're lovely."

"You need new glasses, nerd."

"No," Alphys corrected easily, reaching up and placing a hand on Undyne's cheek. "But maybe you need a pair."

"Alphy..."

"No, Undyne, I'm serious," insisted Alphys. "You're beautiful, Undyne."

Undyne stared at her, her cheeks red. Alphys stroked her cheek gently, smiling. "Nobody's called me that before," she admitted softly.

"Well, get used to it," Alphys replied. "Because you are. You're gorgeous, Undyne."

"Alphy, come here."

She did, and Undyne kissed her, then had her on her back in moments. Between kisses, she murmured, "I love you so much, Alphy." Alphys clung to her, returning the sentiment with actions instead of words.


	29. Lies

Sometimes, despite her best efforts, Alphys still lied. It was never on purpose, and never about others; rather, it usually ended up being about herself - or more specifically, her emotional status.

"I'm fine," she'd say, when she obviously wasn't.

"It's nothing," she'd insist, when it was clearly something.

"It's not a big deal," she'd protest, when everything pointed to the opposite.

It drove Undyne crazy. She knew it wasn't Alphys's fault, that to lie was her default when it came to personal matters. Years of lying - especially to Undyne - had made Alphys wary of sharing anything emotional about herself, especially if she, herself, didn't want to get into it.

Alphys never wanted to burden Undyne with her problems, despite knowing, deep down, that lying was far worse than honesty. She hated doing that to Undyne, hated it even more now that they were married. She knew she could trust Undyne with her problems, but something held her back, and instead, she kept them to herself.

Once, Undyne finally lost her temper. It was one lie too many, and Undyne was sick of it. So when, in response to her question of, "Why are you so quiet?", Alphys murmured, "Nothing, just stupid thoughts," Undyne slammed her fist onto the dining room table and glared at her. The gesture startled Alphys into dropping her fork, her eyes going wide in shock, but Undyne's temper was fried, and she kept glaring.

 _"Bullshit!"_ she snarled, baring her teeth. "Alphys, stop lying to me!"

Alphys went pale, and immediately began to backtrack - or at least try to. "I-I just m-mean, when it comes d-down to it, th-they're stupid-,"

 _"No!"_ Undyne interrupted, her eye blazing. "Stop! Stop lying! Tell me the truth, Alphys!"

Alphys stared at her. How could she even begin to explain? "Th-the date today," she stammered, her voice tiny. She was still staring at Undyne, unable to look away. "It-it's bad."

Undyne blinked. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, still angry and unable to calm her voice.

"T-today was when..." Alphys looked down, her face falling at once. "T-today w-was when... th-the amal-amalgamates f-formed..."

Undyne froze, her stomach falling, especially when Alphys began to cry, softly, her head lowering so that her face was averted. When Undyne said nothing, Alphys went on. "Th-they just... c-collapsed... a-and lost their f-forms, and the sounds..." She began to shake, those cries of dismay still fresh in her mind, years later. "Th-they looked a-at me like I b-betrayed them, because I-I _had_ , and... and..." Her voice broke, and she covered her face, sobbing, now, the memories destroying the last of her walls.

Undyne got up and went to her side, leaning down and hugging her. Alphys didn't move, didn't even lean against her; she just sat there and wept, hard, her whole body trembling from the memory of that day. Her words were gone, stolen by the pain of her grief and her regret.

Carefully, Undyne leaned down closer and kissed her forehead, regret of her own filling her, so much that her eye filled with tears. Alphys hunched over, covering her face, crying so hard that she sometimes choked on her tears.

"Th-they trusted m-me," Alphys sobbed out. "They tr-trusted me and I-I destroyed them!"

"No, Alphy, no..." Undyne said carefully, rubbing Alphys's back slowly.

"Yes!" Alphys protested, her voice high with tears. "I ruined lives, families, everyone!" She lowered her head further. "I'm horrible, Undyne! I'm n-nothing but a fraud! I d-dont deserve to be happy, to be alive!"

"Alphy..." Undyne pulled her closer, and finally, _finally_ , Alphys stood up and clung to her, her claws digging in hard, breaking down and practically wailing out her grief, her words gone. "Alphy, my love," Undyne murmured, holding her close. "It's okay. It's okay."

"N-no," Alphys protested brokenly. "I hate myself... I hate myself..."

"It's alright, Alphy."

"I d-deserve to be hated. I deserve t-to die!"

 _"No,"_ Undyne snapped, holding her tighter. "No, you don't. You made a mistake, and you've made amends. No one hates you..." Undyne paused, closing her eye. "No one except you."

"I do," Alphys agreed. "I hate myself so much. I loathe myself."

"You shouldn't," Undyne whispered, her voice wavering. "You made a mistake and no one hates you." She paused, listening to Alphys take in a choked breath. "Alphy, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't!" Alphys raised her head, her face tear-streaked and miserable. "You should hate me, Undyne! How can you even stand me?! How?!"

Undyne kissed her lightly, once, and Alphys sobbed again, wincing, looking away and lowering her head. "Because I love you, my wife," Undyne said softly.

"Don't," Alphys pleaded, still not looking at her. "D-don't love me. I-'m unlovable, unlikable, and undeserving. I-I'm garbage..."

Undyne pulled her closer, so that she could bury her face into Undyne's shoulder - which she did, instinctively. "You're not, my love," said Undyne.

"Undyne..." Alphys sobbed, her voice breaking. "I sh-should have n-never told you..."

"I'm glad you did," Undyne answered honestly. "I'm so glad you did." It was the truth. Alphys's grief was messy, loud, and almost scary in its intensity, but Undyne didn't care; all she cared about was that Alphys was finally opening up and letting all of this out, instead of letting it fester inside. To Undyne, the agony of her grief merely confirmed that. This had obviously been withheld for a very, very long time.

"No..." Alphys protested. "No, no, no."

"Shh..." Undyne kissed her forehead again gently. "It's okay, Alphy. It's okay. Those families... you don't know, do you?"

Alphys shrugged, still sobbing, her claws digging into Undyne's back.

"When they returned to their families, Alphy, the monsters related to those amalgamates realised they were now related, too. You united people, made new families."

Alphys's sobs froze for a moment in her shock. She hadn't known. When she let the amalgamates go home, she then hid away from those families, terrified of their hatred and fury. Even when they sent her letters, she threw them away, too scared to read them. She'd never imagined anything other than hate because, if the positions had been reversed, she'd hate her, too.

"It's true, my love," Undyne continued. "Remember, most of those families were part of my Guard. So I know. They told me, sweetie."

Alphys stayed silent, but her sobs quieted slightly. Undyne leaned down and rested her cheek on the top of her head, still slowly rubbing her back.

"You made a mistake, a big one. But it turned into something good despite it, my love," Undyne concluded.

Alphys whispered, "Th-they don't h-hate me?"

"No, Alphy. And neither should you."

Alphys sobbed again, but it sounded different; it was a relieved cry, one that was both sad and glad, in a minute way.

After a moment, Undyne said, very carefully, "Why would you lie about that?"

Alphys clung to her."Sh-shame," she admitted. "A-and I didn't want to... burden you."

"What burdens me is the weight of being lied to," Undyne said. "I'd rather you sob on my shoulder than be calm, if it means your honesty."

"Wh-why?"

"Because I love you, nerd."

Alphys raised her head to look at her, and she looked back, smiling a little, hoping to reassure her. Alphys's lips trembled, and she sobbed again, burying her face back into Undyne's shoulder.

"I... I..." she said, her voice muffled and small. "I'll do my best to n-never lie to you again, Undyne. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry," Undyne replied gently. "Just be honest."

"I will, Undyne. I will."

"Thank you, Alphy. That's all I want. Just share with me. I promise, I'm strong enough to share the weight."

"Undyne..." Alphys sobbed out. "I... I love you... I love you..." She kept saying it, And Undyne held her close, returning her love each time.


	30. Underneath

"Undyne?"

Undyne blinked her eye open slowly. She'd been dozing on the couch with Alphys, as they watched a movie, and she was sleepy after their big supper that had come along with it. "Yep?" she replied.

"Sorry," Alphys blushed, realising what had happened. Undyne was leaning against her tiredly, her head on her chest, and she felt bad for waking her. "Go back to sleep."

"No, you've got me curious, now," Undyne answered, raising her head to look at her. "What's up?"

"Er, well." Alphys scratched her cheek a little. "D-do you ever sometimes feel like... you left part of yourself Underground?"

Undyne stared at her, surprised. She was quiet, trying to word her thoughts, they went by so quickly.

Alphys, however, misunderstood, and looked away, smiling awkwardly. "S-sorry, nevermind! Stupid question, I know."

"Alphy, stop that," Undyne said immediately. "Yes," she answered, reaching up to pull Alphys's face back, so that she could look at her. "I do."

Alphys blushed. "R-really? You're not just saying that?"

"When have I ever?"

Alphys smiled shyly. "S-sorry. It's just..." She paused, chewing on her lip. "Sometimes I feel like I've left a big part of me there."

"Which part?" Undyne wondered, sitting up and resting her head on her shoulder, which made her smile warmly.

"Th-the worst parts," she admitted. "The c-coward. Th-the person who h-hurt people. The person who... couldn't be brave..."

Undyne slipped her arms around Alphys's waist, cuddling her close. "Oh, Alphy," she murmured. "You're not a coward, and never were."

"Y-yes, I was," Alphys corrected, looking away again. "Cowards don't answer letters. Cowards lie to their friends."

"You had your reasons," Undyne insisted. "And those friends understand, now."

Alphys was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "What about you?"

Undyne smiled. "I left the would-be killer Underground."

"Undyne!" Alphys protested. "You were never a killer!"

"That's why I said 'would-be'," she replied. "I would have killed Frisk if I'd had the chance, Alphy. I truly meant to, too. If Frisk hadn't made it to Hotland, I'd of killed them. And again, if they had fought me seriously in my house. I was serious about it."

Alphys leaned down and rested her head on Undyne's, closing her eyes. "But you didn't."

"Because Frisk is damned smart," Undyne insisted with a wry smile.

"And because you're not a killer," Alphys replied.

"And you're not a coward, Alphy."

Alphys closed her eyes, and Undyne snuggled closer, closing hers."So we left the worst of ourselves down there, didn't we?"

"I guess so," Undyne agreed. "I know I'm much better now after losing to Frisk."

"I know I'm better, too, I think, for being honest," Alphys added. "I don't regret being discovered by Frisk, either."

"They brought us together, too," Undyne said softly.

"They did, didn't they?" Alphys smiled, curling closer to Undyne.

"Yep." Undyne's voice was a little sleepy, now, so Alphys kissed her forehead and began to stroke her hair. Undyne sighed deeply and relaxed, her breathing deep and contented. Alphys turned the volume down and held her close. When she eventually began to snore softly, Alphys smiled and felt so happy, she felt her eyes fill with tears.

She was glad she left all of that Underground.


	31. Hide

When it came to being naked, Alphys preferred not to be. Granted, during lovemaking, it was easy to forget her flaws, her own hatred of her body, when Undyne made her feel so sexy and beautiful. She had no idea how Undyne managed it, but she did.

It was usually after lovemaking, however, that her shame came back, and though she tried to make it seem casual, it still was what it was: hiding her body from both Undyne, and herself.

Once, when Undyne was lying down next to her with her eye closed, breathless, Alphys grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it before curling up beside her. She always felt better in a blanket, and was finally able to relax once she was covered.

Undyne, however, muttered, "Take that off."

Alphys curled into it more, hiding her face in Undyne's shoulder, going bright right. "Pl-please, Undyne," she murmured. "D-dont make this into something."

"Take that off, then, Alphys."

She winced. Whenever Undyne used her full name instead of her nickname, she was either being very serious or was very angry. In this, it was clear she was angry.

"I... I really don't w-want to," she admitted quietly.

Undyne opened her eye and looked at her, her face obviously displeased. "Why?" she demanded. "And give me a good reason, Alphys."

"I... I'm..." Her voice went small. "I'm ugly." Her throat hurt just saying it.

Undyne's eye narrowed into a glare, and Alphys winced again. "A good reason, I said," she snapped in response.

"Undyne, come on," Alphys answered, her voice low and despondent. "You... you know I'm fat. And sweaty... and..." Tears stung her eyes, and she shut them, burying her face into her blanket. "I... I'm short... my breasts are weird and too big... I'm... I'm..." Her voice was a whisper, now. "Hideous."

Undyne bit her lip, shutting her eye again for a moment. The pain in Alphys's voice was so raw that it hurt her, too. But then, something in her just felt... angry. She was angry that Alphys felt this way, angry that she had been taught to see herself that way.

So she grabbed the blanket and yanked it off, throwing it to the floor. Alphys immediately curled up, her tail hiding as much as she could. It was then that Undyne realised she was crying, and again, that hurt Undyne, too.

Undyne wrapped her arms around Alphys and pulled her close. Alphys froze for a moment, then unraveled slowly and curled up against Undyne, instead. She sniffled. Her face in Undyne's shoulder.

"Alphy, do you remember what you told me once, about my scars?"

Alphys nodded slowly, her arms wrapped around her legs, still a ball but at least beside Undyne.

Undyne very carefully pulled Alphys's arms away from her legs, pushed her legs down, then gently pushed her onto her back, leaning over her. Alphys looked up, still crying softly, but her eyes softened when they fell on Undyne's face.

Undyne kissed her lips, then leaned down and kissed her neck. She slid her lips down slowly to Alphys's chest, between her breasts, and kissed her right above her heart, before kissing each breast. Alphys winced but didn't pull away, so Undyne continued, kissing each part that Alphys claimed to hate, from her round belly to her ample hips, then lower, to her generous thighs and slight knobbly knees.

When she raised her head, Alphys had covered her face, weeping harder, now. Undyne moved gently on top of her, pulled her hands away, and kissed her wet cheeks, before finally kissing her lips again. Alphys's hands went to her face, pulling her close, and between kisses, she whimpered a bit, her eyes still shut tight, as if doing so would make her flaws vanish.

Undyne held her face between her hands, now, still lying atop her. Alphys lowered her hands and opened her eyes finally, her lips trembling, and Undyne smiled at her.

"Alphy," she said gently, brushing the tears away. "You are beautiful."

She shook her head, but Undyne stopped her, holding her face in place. "Yes, my dear wife, you are. You're so soft, so warm, so wonderful to touch and hug. Your body is so lovely. Plus, it's sensitive, which is always fun for me." Her eye danced, and something in Alphys's eyes lit up. "Your shape is just perfect, so generous to hold, yet to me, there's never enough, because I can't get enough of you, ever." Undyne pressed her forehead to Alphys's. "You're perfect to me, Alphy. I wish you could see what I see, and never feel the need to hide, again."

"Undyne..." Alphys murmured, her arms going around Undyne's neck, one hand going to her hair.

"I'm not bullshitting you to spare your feelings," Undyne insisted, and Alphys smiled. It was tiny, but to Undyne, it was perfect. "I truly think you're beautiful, love, and... and..." She felt her face suddenly go hot, unable to help it. "You're irresistible to me."

Alphys stared at her, her own blush appearing at that. The, carefully, Alphys slipped her legs around Undyne's waist, and Undyne closed her eye, inhaling sharply, a stab of desire welling up in her, despite the fact that they had already made love.

"Undyne..." Alphys whispered, and the look on her face was so open, so tender with love, that Undyne kissed her deeply, her arms going around her and pulling her even closer.

"Alphy..." she murmured between kisses. "My beautiful wife... I'm so lucky..."

Alphys clung to her, still crying softly, but the tears were different, now - touched, and happy.

They made love through the night after that, barely able to help it. It was a major breakthrough for Alphys, who, after that, rarely reached for a blanket when naked. Instead, she kept bare, and Undyne's heart soared, thrilled that Alphys finally - happily - understood.


	32. Diary

It should come as no surprise that Alphys kept a diary. She had since she was a a child, and her lonely childhood sought pen and paper as a substitute for her lack of friends. Upon those judgeless papers she poured her heart out, and she kept every single one she'd ever filled, even if they were very childish or embarrassing. She just didn't have the heart to throw them away, even as a married adult. In fact, she still kept the habit going throughout her marriage, and she kept it a closely-guarded secret from her wife, and planned to until she was dust. If anyone found them after that, well, she wouldn't be there to care.

Or so she'd always thought.

Undyne caught her writing in her latest journal one afternoon. She'd been downstairs working out, and Alphys was so absorbed by what she'd been writing that she hadn't even realised Undyne was back upstairs until she leaned over her and said, "Whatcha writing, Alphy?"

"Gah!" she cried, so startled her pen slipped and the journal flew from her hands. Hurriedly she grabbed it before Undyne could - and Undyne did try - and held it closed to her chest, looking guilty. "U-U-Undyne!" she spluttered out. "I-I-I was just... uh..."

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "Fanfiction, again?" she wondered dryly, smiling. Though she teased Alphys for writing it, she actually enjoyed what she wrote, and was one of her biggest fans.

"Er, uh... yes!' Alphys nodded, smiling helplessly. "Yes! Fanfiction!"

Undyne instantly knew she was lying, and the smile went deadly. "Liar."

Alphys's face fell, and she lowered her head over the closed book, still clutched tightly to her chest. "It's... it's..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "A diary."

Undyne lit up immediately, surprising her. "Really? Can I... can I read it?" she wondered, sitting beside Alphys and holding out her hands.

Alphys looked mortified. "N-no! No, you can't!"

Undyne blinked. "Why not? We have no secrets between each other." She paused. "Do we?"

Alphys went scarlet. "I-I-I talk about... you... about us... it's silly stuff, stupid stuff!" She hid her face behind it, now. "It's dumb, really dumb, Undyne!"

Undyne frowned. "Why would you say that? It's nothing bad about us, is it?"

"N-no!" Alphys lowered the book and grabbed Undyne's hand. "N-never! It's just... really silly and stupid!"

"You keep saying that," Undyne observed, squeezing her hand. "Can't you just show me an excerpt?"

"You-you'll think I'm crazy and stupid," Alphys answered flatly.

"No, I won't," Undyne answered. "But, Alphy, if you really aren't comfortable, I'm not gonna push you. I was just curious is all."

Alphys hesitated. She trusted Undyne, and knew that she would never insult or hurt her purposefully. But what if Undyne thought her strange or creepy for what she wrote?

Wordlessly, Alphys flipped to the entry that she wrote the night of their wedding, handed it to Undyne, then curled up into a shy ball, hiding her face beneath her tail. If Undyne found it creepy, then she knew she was probably going to get divorced for it. But she still wanted to see her reaction anyway.

The entry was as follows:

 _"We got married today. I can't believe it. I always thought I'd die alone, destined to become amalgamate food. But then she just came into my life and made me want MORE, so much more. She looked so beautiful, I could barely breathe! I almost passed out. Oh god, what if I had? Some bride I'd be!_

 _Why did she even want to marry me? She's so amazing, so strong and beautiful. What the hell is she doing with trash like me? In everything I've ever written of us together, nothing is as sweet as this. Undyne is my wife. I'm Undyne's wife. This is CRAZY. Is SHE crazy?! I hope she never becomes sane if that's the case._

 _I love her so much it hurts. It hurts so much, but in a good way. I'll never be able to show her how much she means to me, but now, at least, I have years to try._

 _Unless she divorces me, of course."_

Undyne lowered the diary and closed it, placing it on the table. She turned to Alphys, who finally looked up at that, and Alphys froze, her heart in her throat.

Undyne was crying.

Alphys sat up quickly and placed her hands on Undyne's wet cheeks, her heart aching. "Undyne, I'm so sorry, please, d-dont cry, I'm so-!"

Undyne grabbed her and kissed her. Shocked, Alphys stared into her wet eye, and Undyne kissed deeper, pulling Alphys into her lap and wrapping her arms around her, pressing her close. She closed her eye, occasionally taking shaky breaths between kisses, but she didn't stop, and Alphys couldn't help herself, and returned those deep kisses as best as she could.

"Undyne," she murmured when she could. "What-?"

"Shh," Undyne answered tearfully, her hands now underneath her shirt, unhooking her bra quickly, before breaking the kiss to pull both Alphys's shirt and bra off in one go. She then did the same for herself, before returning to kissing, still weeping softly.

"B-but-," Alphys tried again.

"Shh, Alphy," Undyne whispered, leaning down and kissing her neck closely, and Alphys shut her eyes, tilting her head back with a sharp inhalation of breath. Undyne's hands went to Alphys's pants, tugging them down, before her hand went beneath them, touching her close, and Alphys gasped and stumbled back. Undyne followed her, pulling her pants off and pushing her hand between hot flesh, reaching deep. Alphys grabbed her shoulders tight, eyes shut, lost at once to Undyne's touch, and Undyne pinned her to the couch and kissed her lips again. Alphys moaned against her kiss, moving with the rhythm of Undyne's fingers, and Undyne kept her hand moving, holding Alphys tight.

When she was close, Alphys arched back and gasped, and Undyne held her and pushed her fingers deep, kissing her neck before biting gently. It was exactly what Alphys needed, and she came, a squirming mess beneath Undyne, who held her close as she keened out her name breathlessly.

Undyne held her as she calmed, her eye closed and her face buried in Alphys's shoulder. Alphys lay senseless for a moment, her whole body warm and feeling wonderful, and when Undyne pulled her hand away slowly, Alphys didn't move. She lay there, riding on that cloud of pleasure, one hand stroking Undyne's hair slowly, barely aware that she did so.

After a moment's silence between them, Undyne whispered, "Alphy, I wish we could get married all over again."

That brought Alphys back to the present, to why she was currently naked beneath her wife. "Wh-why?" she whispered.

"Because I love you so much," she whispered into Alphys's shoulder, her arms now around her waist. "I love you so much, Alphy."

"B-but... what...?" Alphys swallowed hard, her mind still hazy.

"You say you can't believe I married you, but, Alphy..." Undyne held her closer. "I can't believe you married me."

"Why?" Alphys demanded, looking at her. Her eye was closed, her face both happy and sad, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Because... I never thought anyone could love me at all, let alone the way you love me."

Alphys didn't say anything. Instead, she reached up and pushed Undyne off of her. Undyne looked shocked, until Alphys was on top of her, reaching down to pull her shorts off. They kissed again, and when Alphys pinned Undyne beneath her this time, there were no tears - only happiness, followed by cries of bliss.


	33. Unforeseen

Once, in the middle of the night, Undyne awoke to the sound of Alphys breathing harshly. She jolted awake and turned to her, placing her hand on Alphys's shoulder. It was hot to the touch. She shook Alphys gently and called her name, but Alphys only opened her eyes halfway, and they were glassy and faded.

"Just a few more minutes," she rasped out, closing her eyes. "I'm... so tired..."

Undyne's hand went to her forehead, finding it burning hot and sweaty. A flash of rare fear filled her body, and her hand went to Alphys's throat, feeling on both sides. Luckily, there was no swelling, but unluckily, it was clear that Alphys was sick.

Undyne grabbed her phone with shaking hands. She'd never had to help Alphys this way before, and barely knew how to take care of herself when she was sick. Alphys was the doctor, the nurturer, but there was no way she could ask Alphys for help. So she called Toriel.

The moment Toriel sleepily picked up, Undyne blurted out, "Alphy's sick, she has a fever, I need your help!"

There was a pause, before Toriel said, sounding more awake, "Take a few breaths, Undyne."

She did, her hand reaching over and grabbing one of Alphys's hot, clammy ones in her own. Alphys didn't even stir. Undyne took those deep breaths carefully, then said, shakily, "Help me," in a tiny voice.

"I will, dear," Toriel said kindly. "You need to break the fever. Do you need to write this down?" Undyne grabbed a pen and tablet and told her to go on. Very gently and slowly, Toriel went through the steps to break a fever, and Undyne wrote them down quickly, then read them back. When she was reassured that she could call back if she needed to, Undyne thanked Toriel and hung up.

She leaned over Alphys again and touched her forehead, keeping her palm there for a moment. Alphys's expression eased, but only slightly. With a deep breath, Undyne got out of bed with the list and got to work.

Undyne stayed up all night with Alphys. She kept Alphys's forehead, cheeks, and neck as cool as possible, gave her water, and kept her feet covered. Her eyes never left Alphys, alert for any change, either better or worse.

For hours, Alphys was lost to the fever, sometimes muttering in her sleep, sometimes having nightmares, or sometimes thrashing out without warning. Undyne, ready for each occurrence, talked back gently, calmed her fears, and held her still until the thrashing ceased. She felt panic at times, but Toriel's list was detailed and warned of all she saw, so she was able to remain somewhat calm throughout it all.

As dawn broke, so did, finally, Alphys's fever. Something changed - eased - in her face, and seemed to get comfortable again. Her sweating eased, and when Undyne took her temperature, it was lower. When she saw those numbers on the tiny screen, she leaned back and shut her eye, then lowered her head, tears overwhelming her. She was so relieved, and her other hand grabbed one of Alphys's tight - feeling it now cooler and dryer.

They'd gotten through it.

When the morning had begun in earnest, Alphys woke up slowly. Undyne had been resting beside her, facing her, in a half doze but alert once Alphys was awake. She took one of Alphys's hands into hers, as Alphys opened her eyes slowly, their colour finally clear and normal. Their eyes met, and Undyne smiled at her, her eye stinging.

"Hi," she said softly, pulling Alphys's hand to her lips and kissing it gently.

Alphys blinked slowly, then murmured, her voice hoarse. "What h-happened?"

"You had a fever," Undyne answered softly.

"Had... a fever?" Alphys echoed, looking confused. Then she looked trouble. "O-oh n-no, Undyne, I'm sorry..."

Undyne nuzzled her hand. "Don't be. Toriel told me what to do. It broke at dawn."

Alphys stared at her, then grabbed her into a weak hug. Undyne held her close, rubbing her back. "Thank you, Undyne," she whispered. "Thank you..."

"You're my wife, nerd," Undyne replied. "I'm gonna take care of you."

But as she said it, she wondered, could she have done this for anyone else? She never through of herself as the nurturing type, and had worried that the same defect would apply even to Alphys. Now that she knew better, she was actually surprised by her lack of hesitation in doing so. She was certain that if it had been anyone else, she would have asked Toriel to bail her out, not give advice. Even Papyrus, she knew, she'd likely wuss out on. But for Alphys, she'd just jumped right in, like Alphys usually did for her.

It surprised Undyne, to say the least.

Alphys moved close and cuddled next to her, and Undyne kept her close. She gave her wife a kiss on her now-cool forehead, no longer afraid that she'd be a coward in this way like she'd always feared.

Undyne closed her eye and held Alphys against her, vowing to always be at her side, no matter what.


	34. Conditional

"There has to be something, Undyne."

"Lay off it."

"No, really! Th-there's always something!"

"If you don't lay off, I'm gonna tackle you."

A pause. "That... that sounds okay, albeit distracting..."

Undyne sighed and leaned back on the couch, throwing an arm over her face and groaning. Alphys sat beside her, hands twisted nervously before her, looking even more nervous than her hands conveyed.

"Will you give it a rest, Alphy?" Undyne groaned.

"N-no. I n-need to know, so I won't do it."

Undyne lowered her arm and looked at her. "So _that's_ why," she said, her eye narrowing. "You're afraid of chasing me off."

Alphys looked down at her hands. "Y-yes."

"Alphy..." Undyne leaned over and rested her head on her wife's lap. Alphys automatically began stroking her hair, and Undyne smiled. "You couldn't chase me away if you tried."

"Undyne, nothing's unconditional," Alphys murmured, her expression sad. "Not even a marriage."

"Our vows said otherwise, Alphy, and I never break my vows."

"B-but... Undyne..."

Undyne looked up at her, meeting her eyes with her own. "Do you plan to cheat on me, Alphy?"

Alphys shrank back, as though slapped. "No! Never! Never, Undyne, how can you-?"

Undyne reached up and silenced her, a finger to her lips. "Exactly, love, she replied, smiling. "That's my only condition. Don't cheat on me and break my heart. Most all, Alphy... just be yourself, not who you think I want you to be."

Alphys's eyes filled with tears, and Undyne pulled her hand away and let it drop. Alphys covered her face, embarrassed that she was crying, and Undyne sat up and hugged her tight.

"I-I would n-never," Alphys murmured, clutching the front of Undyne's shirt.

Undyne nodded. "I know, sweetie," she replied, gently kissing her forehead. "Which is why I trust you, and why I won't be chased away." Alphys curled closer, holding her tight, and Undyne smiled, keeping her as close as possible.


	35. Gone

Once, Alphys got the scare of her life. She came home late, having had to stay at the school late for a staff meeting in her department. Since Undyne's department wasn't involved, Alphys expected to come home to Undyne already home, either at the couch or in the basement working out.

Instead, she came home to silence.

Terror filled her, her mind automatically going to the worst scenario - made even worse by the fact that Undyne's coat, boots, and bag were nowhere to be found.

Undyne had finally left her.

Alphys stood in the doorway, frozen in place, trembling, her mind desperately going over what she had done to make Undyne leave her. She started to cry; she could think of nothing, absolutely nothing, that she could have done.

When the door opened behind her, she jumped back and dropped her bag. Undyne stood in the doorway, holding take-out. "Hey, Alphy! I knew you had to work late, so I-ack!"

Alphys clung onto her tight, burying her wet face into Undyne's shoulder and not letting go. Undyne stumbled, almost dropping the food. "Alphy?" she said, confused. "Are... you okay?"

"Y-yes," she murmured. It was true. "Y-you're here. I-I-I'm okay."

"Of course I'm here, nerd!" Undyne smiled. "Where else would I be?" She gave Alphys a hug, then added, "Come on, I'm starving!"

Alphys didn't let go for a moment, calming herself, before finally letting go. Making sure Undyne didn't see her tears, she asked, "What did you get?"

Undyne grinned proudly. "Noodles. The best!"

Alphys smiled in return, her heart warm again. "I agree," she said, meaning so much more.


	36. Clear Skies

It began as a beautiful, perfect day for a picnic. The day was warm, the humidity low, and the sky was full of puffy white clouds, showing only hints of grey. Undyne and Alphys were thrilled, and were halfway to their destination when, suddenly, they sky began to slowly cloud over, that hint of grey getting darker.

"Er," Alphys said softly. "I'm sure it'll just blow over..."

Undyne nodded, squeezing her hand.

However, it became clear that, the closer they got to the park, the darker the skies became. By the time they'd made it, it was already starting to rain.

"Dammit," Alphys muttered, holding the food hamper to her chest. "Let's just go back."

"Hold on, Alphy," Undyne said. She was grinning, and Alphys knew why: she loved the rain. However, that wasn't the only reason why she grinned.

From her bag she pulled out an umbrella. It was big enough for Alphys and the spread of food, and she opened it and handed it over with a proud grin. Alphys took it, staring at Undyne. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Undyne replied with a grin. "I brought it for shade."

Alphys laughed, unable to help it. Together, they set up the picnic beneath the umbrella, and as Undyne enjoyed the downpour, Alphys enjoyed the shelter.

It was as close to perfect as it could have possibly been. And far more memorable.


	37. Heartache

Undyne felt as if the depth of her love for Alphys was almost painful. She had never imagined loving anyone so deeply, so desperately, and so passionately, the way she loved Alphys. Every single day, she woke up to that reality, and every single night she was lulled to sleep by that sweet ache in her breast.

There was so much about Alphys that she adored, so much that she loved, that there were times it took her breath away - sometimes literally: the way Alphys always reached for her hand as they walked together; the way her eyes softened and her smile widened when their eyes met; the way she was so passionately defensive of Undyne no matter what... so many things that Undyne could never truly name or keep track of, because she kept finding more and more.

Once, though, she ended up crying from it, at quite possibly the worst time to do so: right after they'd been intimate together.

She and Alphys were in bed together, and Alphys was holding her by the hips, licking deep along her centre. Undyne's eye was shut, one hand on one of Alphys's at her hip, the other on the top of Alphys's head, and she was absolutely lost to the feel of her wife's tongue along her clit, as well as deep within. She lost count of how many times she said Alphys's name, or begged her to keep going, as well as how often she squirmed and bit down on her lip to keep from shouting. Alphys kept her close, knowing exactly what she loved, her tail thumping happily the entire time.

When Undyne came, she choked out Alphys's name, arching her back, her nails digging into the back of Alphys's hand. Alphys held her close, her tongue still moving, but slower, easing her through it and making it last. Undyne was truly lost in that moment, panting, and she lay back, limp and spent. She felt Alphys kiss her, right at her centre, before she sat up, and that's when it happened: Undyne started to cry.

Alphys scrambled up quickly, noticing right away, and Undyne tried to stop, covering her face in order to hold the tears in, but Alphys had already seen them and was at her side at once, gently pulling her hands away. Undyne looked up at her and saw her concern, and she suddenly started to sob, reaching for Alphys and burying her face into her chest, her arms around her waist.

"Undyne, love," Alphys murmured, holding her close and stroking her hair, leaning over and resting her cheek against Undyne's forehead gently. "Wh-what's wrong? Did I... was it... bad?"

"N-no, you nerd!" Undyne blurted out, her voice broken. She was a mess by now, unable to reign in her tears. Her heart felt too full, her body still humming with pleasure, and it overwhelmed her. "It... it was perfect!"

Alphys smiled wryly. "D-dont be silly," she said. "Th-that usually doesn't m-make someone cry." Her smile vanished, and she held Undyne closer. "Why are you so sad?"

Undyne buried her face closer, unable to speak, now. She choked on the words she tried to say, then gave up and just wept. Alphys held her, still stroking her hair, keeping quiet, her eyes closed. That hurt, too, the way Alphys was always so patient with her, never hesitating to just sit and listen, to wait for her to speak, instead of pestering her for answers.

It seemed like she cried forever, but the tears did eventually calm. Her eye was swollen and her face a mess, but Alphys didn't let go or move away. Instead, she kept holding her, and Undyne bit her lip, afraid she was about to start all over again.

"Are... are you sad, Undyne?" Alphys asked her gently, when she could.

"Sorta," Undyne admitted, her voice small and thick.

"Why, love?"

Undyne kept her eye closed, her nails digging into Alphys's back, as if afraid that if she didn't her wife would suddenly vanish. Alphys gently nuzzled her forehead, and she had to bite her lip again, the gesture so tender that it, too, hurt.

"I... Alphy, I..." She swallowed, then tried again. "I... love you, so much, Alphy... that sometimes it hurts me, like I can't imagine anything better... and then it gets better, and..." She swallowed again, hard. "It hurts again."

Alphys was silent, her eyes wide. She pulled Undyne up and gently brushed the tears away with one hand, the other on her shoulder. Undyne kept her arms around her, staring into her eyes, seeing not what she expected to see at all: understanding.

And just like that, they both started to cry, feeling exactly the same thing. They hugged again, Alphys holding Undyne to her chest once more, both sobbing against each other, barely able to believe the fact that the feeling was not only understood, but mutual.

"Never leave me," Undyne pleaded. "Please, Alphy..."

"I'm yours til dust, Undyne," Alphys whispered. "I promise."


	38. Wired

"This is amazing! Isn't it amazing? Holy shit, this amazing! Why aren't you saying it's amazing, Alphy?!

Alphys stared at Undyne, watching her pace back and forth in front of her, as Alphys sat calmly. Both were holding cups of double-shot lattes, and while Alphys felt warmly normal, Undyne was quite the opposite. She was waving her hands as she spoke, and her grin was huge, her eye bright. She kept sipping between sentences, and Alphys watched as she got more and more hyper.

"Yes, it's amazing," Alphys agreed, but Undyne spoke over her.

"This is coffee? I love coffee. Why do I drink tea? Fuck tea! I'm never drinking tea again!" Undyne was saying, her voice loud. "Is it ex-presso or es-presso? The first one makes more sense because you talk way more when you drink it. I'm glad they have soy milk. I hate cow's milk! Fuck cow's milk!"

"Uhm," Alphys broke in when she could. "D-did you... add alcohol, by any chance?"

Undyne turned to her, shocked. "Fuck alcohol! It burns the worst way and gets me angry and pissy! Why would I add that shit to this awesomeness?!" She took a big gulp and laughed. "This is the best! My heart is racing! I wanna punch something!"

"Er," Alphys tried again, but Undyne wasn't finished.

"I want this every morning, Alphy! Do they sell machines that make this? I'm not paying ten dollars every morning! Or maybe I will, because _this is amazing!"_ And this was when she actually hugged the cup, grinning happily.

"Why don't you sit down, love?" Alphys asked carefully.

"Nope, nope, nope!" Undyne gulped the rest of her drink down in one go, then handed the cup to Alphys and clapped. "I'm gonna go kick the shit out of my equipment!"

And she was gone, running down to the basement with a shout of triumph. Soon, Alphys heard Undyne doing just that, laughing each time there was a thud.

"Okay..." Alphys said slowly, setting the empty cup down. "Decaf, next time. Definitely."


	39. Insanity

Alphys often felt as if she were going crazy from how much desire she felt for Undyne. She'd always been a little high-strung when alone, and usually had no problems dealing with it herself. But ever since she and Undyne got together, she felt as if nothing - least of all herself - would ever satisfy her like Undyne did.

And Undyne definitely did. Though both were awkward at the start, they eventually got to know each other so well, it was almost second-nature. Undyne knew exactly how to turn her on, how to bring her close, and especially how to bring her to her limits immensely. Sometimes Alphys felt as if Undyne knew more about her body than she did. It certainly seemed that way.

Alphys truly felt as if she were addicted to Undyne. In the most inopportune of times, she felt herself desperate for Undyne to merely kiss her, though of course even that became too little at times. Even during the most ridiculous times, like dishes, or video games, or even eating, Alphys felt as if her mind and body were going crazy with desire.

"Alphy," Undyne gasped out once, having had the game controller removed from her hands, tossed aside, and been straddled by her wife, who was holding her face and kissing her so deeply, she clung back tight, her whole body feeling almost as hot as Alphys felt. "You're just... all over me lately..."

Alphys jerked back, suddenly ashamed. She froze, her face falling, feeling panicked. "Am-am I... am I too p-pushy? I'm s-so sorry, I-I-I-,"

Undyne pulled her back and kissed her again, pulling Alphys against her body again so closely, she moaned softly. "Nerd," Undyne whispered against her lips, licking them open slowly, and Alphys jerked against her, claws digging into her shoulders. "I _love it._ Never, _ever stop."_

Alphys closed her eyes and made a sound at that, reaching down and tugging at Undyne's clothes desperately, now, feeling both relieved and even more aroused. Undyne grinned and of course complied, soon doing the same for Alphys. Again, Alphys was lost to her, letting both her mind and body rule. Undyne truly loved Alphys this way, as she abandoned any hesitation in her need. She had no idea, but Undyne felt the same as Alphys, and she felt truly focused and sane in her wife's arms.

 _"Undyne,"_ Alphys pleaded, and Undyne reached down, surprised when she found how slick Alphys already was. Alphys shifted against her hand, then reached down and pulled it away, instead pushing close and straddling one of Undyne's legs, and Undyne shifted against her, feeling the same, wonderful friction against herself. Alphys held her tight, grinding against her, the sounds coming from her so relieved that Undyne shut her eye tight, biting down on Alphys's shoulder and moving with her, her own pleasure building.

Alphys leaned down and licked on of Undyne's breasts, right at the nipple, and Undyne's eye snapped open, her hands clutching at her back tight, arching back. Alphys moaned again softly, her thighs wrapped around Undyne's leg tight, Undyne's also against hers, and they were soon moving together in a frenzy, desperate. Undyne reached down, grabbed Alphys's face in her hands and kissed her hard, crying out against her lips, already close. Alphys clung to her and moved faster, and Undyne hit her peak, so hard she arched back again, jerking in Alphys's arms. She, in reply, pushed up against her hard, hitting hers shortly after, crying out Undyne's name, unable to help it, the feeling so incredible she stumbled, and Undyne had to grab hold of her before she tumbled to the floor.

"Oh, god, Alphy," Undyne gasped out, Alphys going limp against her chest, now, both gasping for breath. "Alphy, holy shit."

Alphys clung to her, kissing her neck softly in response, and she shivered. "Alphy..." she breathed out. Alphys stopped, resting her hot face into Undyne's shoulder, her arms around her still gripping tight. "Ah, Alphy..." Undyne whispered again, unable to say anything else for a moment.

"Was..." Alphys swallowed hard between gasps. "Too... much?" She nuzzled closer, and Undyne held her close, leaning back against the couch. She shook her head emphatically, and Alphys laughed a little. "So... it was... good?" she wondered.

"Holy shit, Alphy," Undyne answered, her voice slurred. It was all she could say for the moment, but luckily Alphys understood.

If Alphys was crazy, at least she wasn't alone, and married to perhaps the one person as crazy as she.


	40. Foolish

There were no points trying to hide it: Alphys made Undyne feel like a complete dweeb. There were times in which she found herself doing the silliest things just to see Alphys happy, the very things she'd snorted at or mocked others doing before she'd ever met Alphys. From the start, Undyne felt this way around her, and could never control it.

Once, they were walking together, and Alphys was holding onto Undyne's arm as they walked, like she usually did, when Undyne's eye caught the sight of some wildflowers. She immediately bent down and grabbed them, handing them to Alphys, who went scarlet and held them to her face. When her eyes closed and she smiled brightly, Undyne felt her heart jump and her grin widen.

"Th-Thank you," Alphys murmured, smiling at her. "They're wonderful."

Undyne shook her head. "Nah. You're wonderful. They're just flowers."

Alphys blushed deeper in her delight, grabbing onto Undyne's arm again, keeping the flowers close, and they resumed their walk home, both with lighter steps.

Alphys kept those flowers on her nightstand until they wilted, and then she placed them gently in the garden. Her care of them touched Undyne deeply, and made her want to do even more.

Another time, she got up before Alphys and went out to get her her favourite coffee and treat. When she did, she requested - demanded - that the cookie was perfect and the freshest one, and that the coffee was fresh and piping hot. The shop was already used to Undyne by now, so they complied with smiles, knowing that she was brisk and short because both were for her wife and not her.

When she returned, Alphys was still asleep, and Undyne carefully placed the both on her nightstand. The smell woke her up immediately, and before she even touched them, she leapt up and hugged Undyne tight.

"Y-you're so sweet! " Alphys blurted out happily, and Undyne blushed.

"Shut up and eat, nerd," she replied, and Alphys laughed.

Soon, Undyne became almost obsessed with pleasing Alphys in these small, silly ways. The way Alphys always smiled and hugged her, her gratitude, it was wonderful. She loved making Alphys happy. She always wanted to make her happy.

However, once, she made Alphys cry. She immediately thought she'd gone too far, but luckily, Alphys was quick to correct her.

Alphys had been working late - very late - at the school, grading exams that were important for the students. She'd worked through dinner, and when Undyne asked her via text if she'd eaten, she'd replied that she would once finished. That, to Undyne, was unacceptable, especially since it was getting dark. So she went out, grabbed all of their favourite foods from Grillby's, and went to the school.

"Hey," she called, knocking on Alphys's office door. Alphys started, looking up in mid-scribble, and Undyne grinned, holding up the bag of food. "Hungry?"

Alphys stared at her, shocked to see her. Undyne let herself in and set the food up on an empty table, lest she disturb what she knew was Alphys's controlled chaos on her desk. "I brought the best, and it's still hot. Wanna have dinner, have a break for a bit?"

She looked over and saw that Alphys was crying silently, though she nodded. Undyne went to her side immediately. "What's wrong? Did I mess up? Alphy, I'm sorry, I just thought-,"

Alphys reached up and touched her cheek, silencing her. She smiled, and it was the kind that always touched Undyne's heart. "N-no, you... you're a-amazing, Undyne," she blurted out.

"It's just dinner," Undyne replied, though she blushed.

Alphys leapt to her feet and hugged her tight, sniffling. Undyne held her, rubbing her back. "N-not just dinner," Alphys murmured. "I-I... Undyne..." She hugged tighter, and Undyne closed her eye, smiling.

"It's really not a big deal," Undyne replied. 'I just don't want you to starve."

Alphys nodded, and Undyne pulled away and grinned at her. "So, you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," Alphys admitted with a teasing smile, and Undyne laughed. They sat down and ate together, Undyne's heart racing with delight, still feeling silly but not caring as much. Clearly, the silliness was something good, something Alphys saw as something more, and really, that's all that Undyne wanted.

So if she was a fool, at least she was Alphys's fool. That, to her, was worth it.


	41. Words

When Alphys had a bad cold, she ended up waking up one morning without her voice. She went to bed already feeling horrible, but when she woke up voiceless to boot, well, it was frustrating, to say the least. Alphys was shy, but with the right encouragement loved to talk endlessly. Especially with Undyne.

Undyne found it amusing, in a way. She woke up that same morning to indignant squeaking, and found Alphys sitting up, furious, trying to talk and only managing those sounds. When Undyne laughed, Alphys glared at her, grabbed her phone, and typed out what she wanted to say.

 _"This isn't funny! I have a huge lecture this week! I need to be able to talk! And you haven't dealt with this before, so I need to help you!"_

"Oh, shush," Undyne answered, grabbing the phone and putting it out of Alphys's reach. Alphys's eyes blazed and she tried to get up and grab it back, but she was weakened by the cold, and all Undyne had to do was shove her lightly and she was back in bed.

Undyne smiled at her as she quietly fumed, her arms crossed over her chest, her tail twitching crossly. "Relax, Alphy," she said, touching Alphys's hot cheek. "Let me spoil you instead of you fussing about me. I've taken care of you before."

Alphys again tried to speak, only to fail. She tried to pantomime it, but Undyne rolled her eye: she already knew. "I know it's not the same thing!" she answered sharply. "You were easier to deal with when you had a fever." She grinned.

Alphys glowered at her with a red face and a pout, and Undyne snorted and gave her a kiss on her nose. Alphys wrinkled it and sniffed, still grumpy, and Undyne laughed again, adding, "I'll be back with breakfast. _Rest!"_

Alphys sighed, but nodded.

When Undyne came back, Alphys was sleeping hard, her phone still out of reach (that surprised Undyne; she was sure Alphys would steal it back). She had hoped for this, so she put the food in the hot fridge and went back, sitting beside Alphys carefully.

As she slept, Undyne checked Alphys over, making sure she was okay. Her temperature was a little up, but not enough to be a worry. She wasn't sweating too bad, but her throat felt a tiny bit swollen, so she made sure to keep a sharp eye on that. When she was sure Alphys was sleeping comfortably, Undyne curled up beside her and read.

A few hours later, Alphys stirred awake, and Undyne turned to her. Alphys tried, but only squeaks came out instead of words, and she was furious. Undyne sighed.

"It hasn't even been a day, nerd," Undyne chided her. "What did you expect?" Alphys frowned; the answer was obvious. "Yes, well, you have to wait more than a few hours," Undyne added.

Alphys sat up slowly, taking a big gulp of water, before she coughed a bit. Undyne rubbed her back, and she sighed gratefully. "Are you hungry?" Undyne asked her. "I got you soup."

Alphys nodded, and Undyne grinned and leapt up from the bed. Alphys tried to say something again, but Undyne didn't even have to look at her. "No, you're eating it in bed, so stay there!"

Alphys blinked in surprise, her mouth still open a little. That was exactly what she had wanted to argue. She leaned back on her pillows, feeling some of her frustration fade.

Undyne came back with the soup and a cup of ice cubes, still grinning. "I brought these for after," she explained, holding up the cup. Alphys nodded, taking the soup and the spoon offered, as Undyne kept the cup on the nightstand. "Do you need help? Are you shaky?"

Alphys frowned, testing her hands. When she was sure they were steady enough, she shook her head, and Undyne nodded. "Okay. Eat that, as much as you can, or else."

Alphys blinked at her, her face red again, but this time for a different reason. Undyne leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It's just soup," she said, and Alphys blushed deeper; Undyne had gotten it right again. To hide it, she began to eat, flustered.

When done, Undyne swapped the empty container for the ice, and Alphys took one gratefully, staring at Undyne with an expression she knew quite well. It was confirmed when Alphys reached up and touched Undyne's cheek, her eyes wavering.

Undyne smiled at her kindly. "You're welcome, nerd," she replied, and Alphys finally smiled.

Undyne ended up anticipating Alphys's needs through the entire day, only messing up twice on minor things. Alphys was stunned by the end of the day, and so grateful it almost hurt more than her throat.

And Undyne was cheerful the entire time, only sharp when Alphys was stubborn about something. For the rest of the day, Alphys couldn't believe it. But then, perhaps she should have; they'd been together for quite some time, now.

Before bed, Undyne gave her back her phone with a grin. "Here. You didn't even ask for it. Go nuts."

Alphys blinked, took it, and set it aside, surprising Undyne. Instead, Alphys curled up at her side and kissed her cheek, closing her eyes. Undyne laughed and pulled her close, and Alphys smiled again, making her even happier.

"You must be really sick, if you're choosing me over shitposting," Undyne teased, and Alphys laughed silently, nuzzling her face into Undyne's shoulder, tickling her and making her squirm and shout out a laugh. "Alphy!" she cried. "Gah!"

Alphys cuddled closer, closing her eyes and sighing deeply, her hold on Undyne tight. "Gonna sleep?" Undyne wondered. When she nodded, Undyne turned off the lights and hugged her close. "Sleep, then."

Within moments, she did, and Undyne smiled. She checked Alphys over again, especially her throat, but there was no change, so she got comfortable and followed her in sleep.

When they woke next, Alphys still couldn't speak, but oddly, this time, she didn't mind. If anything, it was fascinating; she'd had no idea how astute Undyne was with body language. She wondered if Undyne even knew.

But she was so grateful. And she made sure Undyne knew it - voice or not.


	42. Study

Alphys loved to watch Undyne read. She could never, ever hide her emotions, so whatever she felt was always obvious.

What she didn't know was that this applied to her even when - especially when - she read, which made watching her all the more enjoyable. She reacted to whatever she read like she would in real life, albeit much quieter. It was like this when she read novels, but it was the most obvious when she read manga.

If it angered her, Undyne would glower at the pages, sometimes grumbling remarks or simply growling. If it shocked or scared her, she'd actually jump or made a noise in her surprise. She would laugh, loudly, or cry rather dramatically depending on which end of happiness she found herself on.

It was like watching a play at times, a play explaining what emotions looked like. Alphys often just sat and watched her read, and Undyne would never notice, too absorbed in what she read to even see beyond the page before her.

Alphys adored her for it.

Once, when Undyne burst into tears and closed a book (manga this time) shut rather sharply, Alphys went to her side and held her close. Undyne, still caught up in the pages, curled up and sobbed into her shoulder, saying in a choked voice: "They're so fucking stupid, Alphy! Why don't they just get together?!"

Alphys had to very quickly hide her face, as she was dangerously close to laughing, and she knew it would only make Undyne mad.

"If they don't get together by the next issue, I'll fucking scream!" Undyne sobbed. "They need each other! They're so good together!"

Alphys smiled warmly, now. She gave Undyne a kiss on her head. "You're so sweet," she murmured.

"No, I'm not! They're so stupid!"

Alphys nodded. "You are. Y-you're very sweet."

"Tell me they do, Alphy!" Undyne pleaded, desperately, now. Alphys had already read the entire series. "Please?"

"I-I'm not going to spoil you!" Alphys protested.

"They don't, do they? That's why you won't tell me!"

Alphys snorted before she could cover it up, and Undyne raised her head, looking furious, now. "What's so funny?" she snarled, her face red and tear-streaked.

"S-sorry," Alphys said, though she had to swallow more laughter. Undyne could tell, and she glared. "I'm sorry! You... you're just so c-cute, Undyne!"

Undyne's glare deepened, but her face also went redder. Alphys couldn't help it, then: she burst into laughter, hugging Undyne to her tighter in her delight. Undyne grumbled, but she smiled, just a tiny bit.

"Shut up," she demanded as her answer.

Alphys just snuggled closer, unable to help it. Finally, Undyne laughed, and Alphys joined in. Until Undyne said, "Well? Are you gonna tell me or not?!" Then Alphys was alone in her laughter again.

Maybe it was better to participate than to just observe.


	43. Punctual

"Ugh," Undyne growled, lying on the bed in exasperation. "Will you hurry up, Alphy?"

"W-wait," was the reply. "I-I need to m-make sure this looks okay."

"It does. Let's go!"

"You haven't even seen it!" Alphys snapped back, and Undyne growled again in reply. Alphys came out of the bathroom wearing only her pants and her bra, holding up two different tops. "Which one is n-nicer, do you think?"

"That one," Undyne answered tiredly, her eye closed.

"You-you could have at least pretended to point at one," Alphys said, her tone sharp.

"Alphy, we're gonna be late!" Undyne complained, rubbing her eye angrily. "Just pick one and let's go! We'll lose the reservation!"

Alphys stormed back to the bathroom, and Undyne sighed. When she came back, she muttered, "Okay, ready," and Undyne jumped to her feet - and stared. The top Alphys had chosen was perfect for her shape, hugging curves in the right places and displaying others just as nicely. Undyne went scarlet, unable to look away, and Alphys blinked at her, still irritated.

"Well?" she said. "Are we going?"

Undyne grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed in reply, kissing her deeply. Alphys pulled away to protest, "We'll be late!" But Undyne shrugged with a sly grin, and Alphys then decided she didn't care, either.

They missed the reservation, but had far more fun in spite of - or perhaps because of - it.


	44. Piggybank

Undyne eyed the wooden box closely. It sat on Alphys's nightstand, and she still had no idea what it was for; she kept forgetting to ask. She wasn't the type to rummage through stuff without a good reason, so when Alphys walked in that evening, she blurted out, "What the hell is this box?"

"O-oh," Alphys replied shyly, walking over and giving it a pat. "Rainy day fund. Mostly change from here and Underground. Y-you know, j-just in case we need it."

Undyne picked it up, then blinked in surprise. "Alphy, how long have you had this?"

"Uh... since we moved in?" Alphys replied, unsure, herself.

"It's heavy, even for me!" Undyne gave it a shake, and it jangled almost festively. "Have you opened this lately?"

"Nope," Alphys said, with a proud smile.

"Because... I think it's full."

Alphys blinked, then took hold of it, stumbling when the full weight was given to her. "Oof." She set it back down on the nightstand and opened it. It was full, indeed, of coins from both places, and they both stared. It looked like a lot.

"Maybe you should spend some, nerd," Undyne grinned. "We could see a movie."

Alphys paused thoughtfully. "I should probably bring it to the bank, to save it."

Undyne groaned. "No! Boring! Movie!" She pointed to the pile of coins. "There's so much in there! You can spare a movie!" Alphys eyed her closely, and she grinned. "Plus," she added. "Tomorrow is a rainy day - so they're saying. Isn't this just for that?"

"You just want to see a movie, and I already know which one," Alphys answered, giving her a sharp look.

Undyne's grin widened, and she scratched at the back of her head. "Yeah, well, I'm still right!"

Alphys smiled, unable to help it. "Fine. But the rest we should save."

Undyne rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I want dinner, too. You're loaded. Spoil me, dammit!"

Alphys laughed and grabbed her in a hug, nuzzling her cheek and making her laugh in reply. "Absolutely," she agreed.


	45. Shooting Star

Alphys stood in the backyard this time, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes on the sky above. It was a little cloudy, but the stars were still in view, and when Undyne joined her, she didn't look away.

"Alphy," Undyne said softly, standing beside her and nudging her with her shoulder. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Sh-shooting stars," Alphys replied. Even in the dim light, Undyne could see her blush. "D-don't laugh."

Undyne was smiling, but she wasn't going to laugh. She put an arm around her wife's shoulders and held her close, and Alphys leaned into her.

"What do you want to wish for?" Undyne wondered.

Alphys went quiet. Behind them, in their house, they could hear Mettaton singing into the karaoke machine, and Frisk was booing his choice of songs. There was laughter, and Mettaton snarled into the mic at Frisk, spoiling the song and bringing more laughter.

"I..." Alphys murmured, her face burning. "I never w-want this to end."

"The party?" Undyne wondered. "I sure do."

"N-no, us," Alphys corrected. "I never want us to end. You and me."

Undyne wrapped her arms around Alphys, giving her cheek a kiss and resting her head atop Alphys's. Alphys reached up and placed her hands on her arm, still searching, but she was smiling, now. Undyne was now looking up as well.

"Alphy," she said after a moment. Alphys nodded, and she added, "We won't."

"D-doesn't hurt to wish," Alphys replied softly.

"Alphy." Undyne leaned down and pressed her cheek against Alphys's warm one. Alphys closed her eyes, smiling wider. "You and me, Alphy, are stuck together. Nothing's keeping me from you, ever."

Alphys nuzzled Undyne's cheek this time, her eyes still closed. "S-same with me, with you," she agreed softly, her grip on Undyne's arm tightening.

Undyne hugged her tighter, and Alphys leaned into it, keeping her eyes closed, completely absorbed in Undyne's embrace. They both were so focused on each other that they missed their shooting star. But it didn't matter. Their wish was already reality.


End file.
